


Caged Flame

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Heavy BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Public Humiliation, Sibling Incest, Temperature Play, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: The Malachite twins are gifted a Yang by a certain mute benefactor, and decide to make good use of their new toy. Heavy denial, D/s themes and Yang abuse abound.





	1. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior's club receives a mysterious parcel which the twins put to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 degrees Celsius is 122 in Fahrenheit.  
> I just thought you might find this factoid useful for no particular reason.

Junior had seen a lot of things in his life. Being a legally unconcerned informant tended to make sure of that. His dealings would have left him dead in a gutter ten years ago if he hadn't made himself too useful to discourage over-eager criminals from stringing him up as a loose end. Staying relevant also meant not turning down unorthodox offers, which was why he was standing behind his bar in the darkness of the night, looking down on a tiny, multicolored girl sitting on a waist-height wooden box.

He eyed the tiny multicolored girl in front of him. Only hunters dressed that extravagantly. She looked like a mishmash of an ice cream truck and a flamboyant penguin, a thought he very carefully did not vocalize. He was no slough in an average scrap, but the manic look in her eyes made him mentally file this newcomer firmly under the "Do Not Fuck With" category, something that had grown alarmingly in the recent years.

He took a deep drag off the cigarette in his mouth and re-read the small note he had been handed. The note was written in pink glitter pen with disturbingly bubbly handwriting.  
  
_Hi bear!_

 _Rom told me I can't keep it and that he owes you a favor. Something about professional courtesy._  
_Have fun!_

It was signed off by what would have been an endearing depiction of a triple-ball ice cream cone if it weren't for the bloody fingerprint smudged in the corner by tiny fingers.

Gears turned in Junior's head for a few moments. Rom, as in Roman Torchwick? That wannabe mastermind who had swindled his men and ran to hide in the hems of the queen of the Do Not Fuck With list? He puffed out a bit of smoke and looked back to the girl, who was sitting there with her head cocked. Maybe that Torchwick did have some integrity. There was no honor among thieves which made it all the more surprising. He looked at the note and back to the girl.

"What is it?"

The girl just smiled widely and blinked, Junior noting that her eyes swapped places. Fucking hunters. At least he didn't have to account for betrayal, as the girl could probably spool up his entrails before he could blink if the scattered reports were of any indication.

Junior took a last drag from his cigarette and puffed the smoke away from the girl. "Well," he said, smothering the stump under his heel, "you know what they say of gift horses. Tell Torchwick I appreciate the gesture." He glanced at the box, noting with some apprehension that it had breathing holes drilled into it. "And that I'll decide if we're even after cracking open the mystery box."

The girl gave him an unsettling smile and vanished into thin air, leaving Junior alone on the alley with the box. Fucking hunters.

* * *

The box now sat in his office, the lid laying on the floor next to a crowbar. Junior was slumped down on his chair behind his desk, massaging his temple with one hand. He was staring down a pair of red eyes which met his gaze furiously from the box. The ice cream girl had brought him that blondie who had trashed his bar ages ago and had then decided to stay as a pain in his ass ever since. A long dossier of important family names – up to and including none other than the goddamn Scourge of Mistral, the bandit queen herself – had kept him from evening the score thus far, which made the situation very delicate, even with the blondie being currently bound tightly by pink tape. His sources said that she had been estranged from her mother, but you just did not fuck with the families of people whose names came naturally along with a "the."

The girl in front of her flared her nostrils and gargled something though the matching pink ballgag in her mouth. Junior could imagine the meaning. Maybe he should just let her go. She wasn't worth risking his livelihood for. He drummed his fingers on the desk as he watched her angrily shout at him. Probably promises of vengeance; he knew how these things went. She had seen his face and knew where he lived. And so would the other Branwen twin once she got away, and Junior had learned to be extremely wary of people who rubbed shoulders with the big players but didn't have names in the databases.

He frowned and looked out of the window. Then there was the ice cream girl. She had seemed very attached to the delivered parcel, and he didn't particularly want to see what would happen if he snubbed them. Now that he thought of it, Mil and Mel had been complaining that their last toy had broken, too. They were starting to get antsy, and having antsy hunters around was a recipe for disaster.

He stood up and pressed a button on the intercom which connected his docked scroll to the employee network. "Tell the twins to wrap it up in the basement. I'll have something waiting for them in their room." He clicked the intercom off and rose up, grabbing the lid and sliding it on the box to cover that angry gaze. He was going to need a drink or three afterwards.

Yang was seething in the darkness as the box was jostled around and dumped somewhere, powerless to do anything. That mute bitch had blindsided her while she had gone clubbing, and now the useless gangster was handing her over to the twins she had so handily beaten into the disco floor last time. She tried to struggle out of her bounds for the umpteenth time, the ugly pink tape holding strong. While she had been out cold, the penguin girl had dressed her down to just her underwear and bound her entire body in garish pink tape. It held her ankles to her thighs and hands to her shoulders, immobilizing and wrapping her like a goddamn turkey. The equally ugly gag was making her jaw hurt, but the worst was the collar. It was just slightly too tight to be comfortable, but its main function was more sinister.

Yang again tried to call her Aura to fuel her Semblance, but before it could properly click into familiar fiery wrath, the collar made the energy dissipate uselessly, barely warming up the cold steel in the process. She was panting from the exertion when the box suddenly toppled, knocking her head painfully against the wood. Her Semblance surged through her veins, her body greedily sucking up the pain, but it again vented into the collar and lent her no strength.

"What's this, sis," came a haughty voice from the outside.

"Dunno, sis, Hei just said he had a gift for us."

There was a sharp crack as the wood splintered, Yang's eyes blinking away the bright light as a hand grabbed her by the collar and pulled her out. She laid on the floor of a large room with deep-red furnishing, glaring daggers at the pair standing above her. She recognized the twins she had trashed when asking about her mom before starting at Beacon. She hadn't bothered to remember their names, but they seemed to have retained the same color scheme of red and white.

"Oh my," the twins said in perfect unison, simultaneously leaning down to take a better look at her. She hissed and wiggled in her bounds, embarrassed at how poorly the bindings hid her curves.

"A gift indeed." The red one said, gingerly extending a finger to touch Yang's cheek. Yang growled and tried to bite, failing with the gag in the way.

"Tsk," came a noise from the one in white who used her boot to prod the tightly wrapped package in front of her. "I think we _really_ need to teach her a lesson this time," she said, drawing out the word.

The red one knelt beside Yang, thumbing the ball gag and the tight collar. "She's even fully equipped," she said, "Hei really is spoiling us."

Yang glared, shoving down the growing dread as the two grabbed her bindings and heaved her struggling body onto the central, enormous bed with four sturdy poles jutting from the corners. The red one chuckled as she jumped on top of Yang to run her hands down her taped body, making her blush. "Ooh, she's so sensitive. I want to unwrap," she drawled and started fumbling with the tape's edges, quickly getting bored and using her red, clawed weapon to slice the tape open across the thigh, the blade almost cutting through Yang's weakened Aura.

Yang started fighting with renewed vigor, kicking wildly as she felt the bonds loosen. The white twin jumped on the bed, straddling her body and bent over to help her sister. Eventually the leg was freed, and Yang almost managed to sock the red one in the jaw before she could grab and restrain the limb. "Sis, if you would," she said smiling as she held the jerking leg down. The white one procured a wide, white leather cuff from somewhere, wrapping it around Yang's ankle and then attached a similarly colored cord to it, running it to the corner of the bed and fastening it out of sight.

Yang was panting from the exertion, her Aura sizzling on her skin uselessly. She felt her face flush when she realized how exposed she was now that the nominal sticky covering was being peeled back, revealing her underwear. The red one seemed to sense it, chuckling softly and gently bit the thin skin of her thigh.

Yang let out a reflexive shriek, flailing wildly to get away from the bite, her struggles only growing more urgent as the red one bared the weapon and moved to her other leg.

In the end, it only made her tired. She couldn't fight off two huntresses with her Aura dampened, and one by one her limbs were cut out and connected to the pillars. Sweat was beading on her body due to the struggle and the extensive tapework not letting her skin breathe. The remains of the tape were still covering her front and back, giving her a modicum of modesty.

The red one laid on top of Yang, resting her chin on her covered breast and making a show of licking her lips. "Wow, sis, I love the feisty ones." The hungry look in her eyes made Yang swallow.

"I do too, sis," the white one said, laying down on the other side of Yang's body to mirror her sister. Yang stared at the two for a moment and then started to buck them off her body. "So full of energy," the white one said, revealing a remote and pushing a button.

Yang heard whirring all around her, throwing her head around to see the source. She didn't, instead she felt the ropes on her cuffs start receding and giving her less room to move. Both twins just stared at her with those disturbingly pale eyes, watching as her struggles grew frantic when the ropes pulled taut. Yang let out a relieved breath when the whirring eventually stopped, leaving her only slightly stretched.

"Oh, I hope she lasts," the white one eventually said, grasping the layer of tape covering her front and started to pull. Yang reflexively let out a whine as she felt her skin get bared, cutting it short and letting out pained breaths as the strong adhesive clung to her skin and ripped out imperceptibly small hairs. The blade appeared again, hastening the process and Yang started shaking her head when they reached her breasts. She was wearing a bra – to her horror, an unfamiliar one with white and brown cups – which clung to the tape and got snapped off entirely when the twins grunted at once and ripped the rest of the tape off, making her stomach clench when the covering was torn off. She shook her head more franticly when the twins bent down with eerie unison, each taking a nipple to their mouth.

"Mmh, she tastes good, sis," one of them said.

"And she's so sensitive, too," the other responded.

Yang tried to thrash and throw them off, but both just responded by biting on her breasts to anchor themselves down. For a moment the pain overwhelmed her embarrassment, stroking the inner fire which refused to ignite. "I think she likes it," the red one said after letting out her teat with a pop. Yang shrieked indignantly though her gag which prompted a tittering laugh from the red girl. "You can't hide from me," she said smiling, "and I know for a fact you are very, very excited," she continued, slowly sliding her fingers down Yang's body, past the small patch of vibrant yellow hair she maintained, "right over here," she finished and slipped a finger underneath her panties, finding moisture.

Yang tried to buck and shake, but her bindings gave no purchase and she only managed to wriggle the finger deeper into her slit. The one in red giggled and presented her wet index finger to her sister, who let go of Yang's nipple to taste it. She smacked her lips after thoroughly cleaning the finger. "Mmh, I'm sure she'll be delectable once we start feeding her more fruit." Yang was burning red, both from the treatment and the obscene display in front of her. She swallowed thickly as she started to realize the implications of that sentence. They were planning on keeping her here for a while.

The red one met her eyes, smiling wickedly. "Oh, I think our toy is starting to realize what is going to happen."

Without missing a beat, the white one pressed close to Yang's terrified face and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it." Yang yelled a garbled "no" through her gag and tried to headbutt the closer twin, hitting only air and feeling her target deftly dive to the other side to bite at her exposed neck, using her other hand to force Yang's head to stay away.

Sharp teeth sunk onto her skin past her dulled Aura, hard enough to surely leave a mark, and Yang felt her body betray her. She had always had a masochistic streak, a fact exemplified by how her Semblance had manifested as something as blunt as literally translating pain into power. That same Semblance now roared at the bite, filling her with energy and forcing out a carnal moan despite her wishes.

The bite died down as she stared at the wall in horror, the twin keeping her head to the side. "Feisty _and_ already a slut for pain?"

The twins giggled in unison and the one at her neck continued, "We really are in luck, aren't we," and pressed down to give her an another mark.

"All three of us," the one not biting into her spoke, pinching Yang's nipple and watching her try to not let out another moan.

Yang was straining against her binds, trying to push down the building arousal. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be this wet after a few measly bites and a bit of teasing, but she couldn't fight the objective fact that was the arousal in her panties. Which, she belatedly realized, were probably bright pink. She shouldn't be this aroused by two hated strangers touching her, but much to her shame she was.

As if reading her mind, the red one laughed and laid down next to her sister, giving one of the bites a lick. "Don't worry about it. Everyone gushes like a fountain with us." Seamlessly she bit down and replaced her sister's hand on her head as the other twin drew away, shoving her own free hand into Yang's panties, "although some more than others, it seems."

Yang squeezed her eyes shut and bit the gag, trying to think of anything else than the fingers pumping into her cleft. The chicken she had eaten for dinner, the math problems in her homework, the club last night, the time she had trashed Junior's before Beacon, how erotic the twins looked laying down on her body, how good it would feel to let them ravish her bod—NO, her eyes shot open as she tried to dispel that image from her head, mortified that it had even come to her.

The twins laughed as one, the white one using her other hand to knead Yang's breast while intensifying the pumping. "This one is a really fast shot, I can already feel her clenching."

The other one stopped ravaging her neck briefly to utter, "Must be a record," and helped her sister by sliding her free hand to rub against Yang's clit. She jerked at the sudden touch, feeling the breaths of the twins close to her skin.

Yang thrashed in her bindings, fighting the growing pressure, but the thoughts came unbidden as she felt the two twins lay on top of her. The red twin mounting her from behind with a strap-on, the twins taking turns licking her up, the red one whipping her inner thighs; the undesirable fantasies came to her back to back until she had to just jerk her head back against the hand and scream as the unwanted orgasm crashed through her body.

The twins just chuckled, not slowing down at all, one of them leaning down and biting Yang's nipple. Yang was writhing in pleasure, the images in her mind melding together in a blur of red and white. She cried out as the ceaseless stimulation pushed aside the aftershocks and started building up the pressure again. She felt hands grasp the leftover tape sticking to her back, and with a heave ripped it from her arched body which made her scream into the gag. The hands receded before she would be pushed over for the second time, making her body slump down, her breathing heavy.

The twins hummed contentedly, so synchronized that it was disturbing. "The first one is always so enchanting, isn't it," the white one said, spreading her fingers and watching curiously as the arousal stretched between them.

"It is, sis," the other one said, caressing Yang's sex through her panties, making her whimper. "I love how earnestly she reacts." She finally let go of Yang's head, letting it roll back and drew her twin to a deep kiss inches away from their toy's face.

For just a moment Yang forgot her predicament and stared at the twins eagerly devouring one another. They eventually parted, connected by an adoring gaze and a string of saliva, the red one suddenly glancing at Yang's blushing face and her smile turned devious. "I think our toy has a thing for incest." Yang shook her head and shouted through her gag, only to be laughed at by the pair. "Don't worry," the red one said and patted her cheek patronizingly, lowering her voice to a whisper, "we do too."

The twins straightened up, each straddling one of Yang's legs as she stared at them dumbfounded. "Let's give her a show," the white one said and grabbed her sister's behind, prompting a moan. Yang couldn't look away as the two mirror images started undressing each other, hands lazily flowing, tugging, kneading and caressing every inch of their bodies, the display periodically pausing when the twins were consumed by a messy kiss which always sent fire to Yang's crotch. She begrudgingly had to accept that seeing a pair of identical bodies wrapped up like that was arousing.

The red twin pulled away from the languid kiss and started tugging down the other's bodice. "We better hurry before she comes from just this," she said while shooting a knowing look at Yang who snapped out of her reverie and tore her eyes from the two.

The white twin laughed – and gods was that laugh _infuriating_ – and leaned over to disrobe her sister, "This one is so adorable, sis, I love her already!" Yang resolutely stared at the wall and heard heavy clothing being thrown away, the sound followed by wet moaning as the twins kissed again. Eventually she stole a brief glance at the two, momentarily confused as they had swapped places. No, she realized, the white one was just wearing racy red underwear and vice versa. The one with the stupid feather in her hair was still on the right.

The red twin, now clad in white, moaned into the kiss and dropped downwards to nibble on her sister's clavicle, "I can't wait, let me try her out." The white twin cracked her eye open, giving Yang a sideways glance and moaned in approval. Her sister smiled giddily and left one last kiss on her sibling's skin before starting to crawl over Yang's torso, the white one deftly taking hold of the red twin's white panties and sliding them off her body as she moved towards Yang's face.

Yang didn't know what was more unsettling, the possessive look in those pale eyes or how the two did everything in flawless synchronization. She got a good look at those eyes as the twin stopped directly on top of her and started to undo the gag in Yang's mouth. "Here's the deal," she said while loosening the straps, "you don't say a word and do what we tell you to." She finished loosening the straps, holding the gag down and staring intently at Yang's eyes. The white twin appeared behind her sister, wrapping her arms around and softly caressing her breasts through the red fabric. "Understood? Good," the two said as one.

The gag was lifted from her mouth, and Yang swallowed the build-up of saliva and started screaming for them to release her, causing the white twin's hand to shoot down and interrupt her with a powerful backhanded slap to the face which forced a scream out of Yang, sending her reeling. The impact stung like a brand, the tingling sensation feeling like electricity arcing on her skin. She turned back to glare at the twins on top of her and opened her mouth to insult, but didn't get a single syllable out before another slap from the white one struck her on the other cheek, the handprint painful enough to make tears prickle in her eyes. Yang turned her head back up again, this time huffing and resigning to just glare at the twins. "See," the white twin said unblinkingly, "I can do this all day long until your cheeks fall off. Now be a good toy and shut up." Yang's jaw trembled as her temper urged her to fight back, to do anything, but she stayed put.

The twins' oppressive gazes didn't let go for a moment, until at some unseen signal both of them started moving, the red one turning around to present her bare, glistering folds on Yang's face, who puckered her mouth and tried to keep it away. The other twin slid backwards, straddling Yang's stomach while facing her sister. "Serve," said one of them as the red one sat on top of Yang's face, who tried to squirm away. She held her breath in an attempt to keep the girl's arousal at bay, pressing her mouth tightly shut. She would have bitten her, but with her Aura out of commission it would just make her teeth hurt and let the fluids in.

The one on her face huffed impatiently and started grinding against Yang's unwelcoming face. "Mel, she won't," she said with what undoubtedly was a pout on her face. The other girl huffed and placed her hands on Yang's breasts which were subsequently assaulted by sheer agony. Yang's eyes bulged as she thrashed and fought the instinct to open her mouth to scream, inarticulate noises coming from her throat as the gentle hands moved downwards. Electricity, Yang realized as the crackling aftershocks started, the twin was frying her barely protected flesh with electricity.

For a moment, the current stopped, and the twin on top of her spoke, "Melanie here has a Semblance that is mighty useful for reprimanding disobedient toys." The hands made contact with her breasts again, a bare hint of current trickling through her body as the grinding on her face started to become more intent. "Now, _serve_." The current started building up and Yang let out a desperate noise, reluctantly choosing the lesser evil and opened her mouth.

The twin tasted heavenly. The feeling was so alien that Yang had to stop to process it; it was like fresh lemons. Not just a plain bitter taste some women had, but it tasted just like actual lemons. She was so confused that she didn't realize to move until she felt the current intensify again. "She likes you a bit too much, it seems," came a snide comment which prompted her to hastily start working her tongue, hating how good it tasted and willing herself to work fast to get it over with.

The twin on her face sighed happily and pressed her core better against Yang's face. "Is she good, Mil," the one on her stomach said as and leaned forwards for a kiss, Yang feeling a clench on her tongue as the kiss started. Yang tried to not be too eager when lapping up the delicious juices, making note of the name used. Mil for Miltia, she faintly recalled, and white one had been called Melanie. Before she could vow vengeance, her thoughts scattered when the electricity started again, although this time not strong enough to singe body hairs.

"She's so good, sis," Miltia replied, sliding slightly backwards to a better position. "Born to do this," she breathed as Yang found her clitoris.

Yang tried to finish it as quickly as she could, but the twins were endlessly distracting. Four hands roamed her body, two of them leaving behind hellish pleasure which her neutered Semblance devoured eagerly, overheating her body. The other two made do with unpredictably pinches and scratching, occasionally rising away to draw out sighs from the other twin who was grinding back and forth against Yang's midsection, leaving a patch of wetness across them.

Yang couldn't help it as the constant teasing and the feeling of two beautiful bodies grinding against her already aroused one started to drag her closer to the edge. She jerked in the tight restraints as an electrified hand tore away her panties, baring her dripping sex to the cool air. The fingers started playing with her juncture, teasing her thighs and mons but nothing more. Yang involuntarily moaned when the soft underside of her breast was zapped, making Miltia buck on top of her. "Mmh, sis, she's so hot inside me, it's—" she cut off with a wavering moan, "—like a fucking brand," she finished with deep sigh.

A curious hum was the reply, and the tingling hand on Yang's breast disappeared briefly, clicking open a scroll. "50 degrees on the surface," came a slightly surprised voice, "must be that Semblance at play." The hand returned to torment her body, the twins resuming their kiss. When the hand at her sex started straying towards her lips, the images started coming back.

Yang was overheated, fatigued, almost painfully aroused and relentlessly teased, and she couldn't resist the disorienting imagery this time. A twin forcing her to deepthroat a neural dildo, her body being presented and violated at the club floor, Yang whipped and tied to a vibrator, walked around like a dog, beaten, abused, mocked and used in a dozen different ways. She struggled again in a vain attempt to escape and heard Melanie whisper something in her sister's ear. The girl riding face with increasing intensity giggled in response and let out an urgent moan, her savory passage clenching around Yang's overworked tongue.

Just as she felt the twin start contracting rhythmically, two fingers suddenly shot to both sides of Yang's erect clitoris and sent a surge of electricity through it. Yang's eyes shot wide open as her body involuntarily spasmed in response, a hoarse scream trying to leave her covered mouth as her own Semblance flared up and with uncharacteristic force pushed her to a shuddering climax. She felt the twin on her face splash her tongue with a small amount of that delicious juice as the fingers on her sex followed her twitching clitoris despite her bucking hips. She screamed again when the stimulation didn't stop, her own passage pumping arousal as her captors seemed to be intent on milking each of her orgasms for all it was worth.

She let out a whine as fingers plunged into her zealous sex, making her face another growing orgasm. She sobbed as the fingers sped up, why was she like this? Her body was reacting disproportionally strongly to anything the twins did, this wasn't who she was. The whine turned to a cry as regardless she felt another orgasm overtake the previous one, the agonizing pleasure making her barely aware of the twin toppling away from her mouth.

Eventually the fingers receded, leaving Yang a hiccuping mess, her clitoris throbbing painfully from the rough treatment. She closed her eyes in shame, trying to forget the reprehensible images of the twins dominating her and the unnaturally great taste in her mouth.

"I don't know about that trick, Mel," said the post-orgasmic twin who started to right herself, sitting on Yang's forehead. "She sorta lost concentration when you started."

The other one huffed in response, "But how often do we get a toy which can come from that alone?"

The twin on her head slid down towards her face again, "I want another one." Yang let out a weak "no" when the slick slit covered her mouth again, and she heard a scoff.

"You're insatiable. Fine." Hands returned to her nipples, sending out increasingly painful voltage until Yang opened up with a sob and resumed licking, causing a happy moan to leave the twin.

"You're the best, sis."

Yang whimpered when the process started again. Wicked hands were roaming her body, the abuse slowly starting to build up pressure yet again, much more quickly and eagerly than Yang wanted. Her tongue was tired but she tried to ignore it and finish the twin before they would wring out another orgasm from her. She eagerly probed the warm canal, sucking hard on the clitoris and trying to find her sweet spots. The method seemed to be appreciated based on the increasing moans which spurred Yang forwards.

The twin on her face gasped. "Ooh, this one was holding out," she moaned out as Yang dove back for the sweet spot she had found before, "Come here, I want to feel you." Yang felt the other twin slide on her body until the two were enveloped in a tight embrace, Yang's treacherous mind imagining how their symmetric breasts and toned stomachs would look pressed together. She was relieved when the hands disappeared from her body as the twins focused on one another, the two breathing heavily while slowly grinding against each other.

Yang felt a finger reach down to caress the clitoris she had been working on, prompting her to withdraw and focus on licking the slit, the moans quickly reaching a crescendo and treating Yang another gush of the sweet juice as she felt the legs shiver around her head. Yang kept licking dutifully until the sister finally leaned back, letting Yang breathe unimpeded. The other twin followed to kiss her sister on top of Yang's head, giving her a view which stopped the thoughts in her head for a moment. Right above her, with perfect symmetry were two glistering slits, beautiful midsections and lightly touching pairs of breasts, all capped by a narrow view of two mirror images passionately kissing each other.

Yang didn't snap out of her stupor until the twins separated, in the privacy of her thoughts begrudgingly accepting that she might have a thing for twins. The red one chuckled above her, shaking her hips enticingly which caught Yang off-guard. "Mel, you just have to try," she purred and nibbled her sister's lip while looking down on Yang, "that scalding tongue feels so good when motivated." The other twin hummed in response, and after a moment of tender nibbles, seamlessly took Miltia's place on Yang's face as the red one rolled off her, one perfectly smooth sex replaced with a slightly less wet copy facing the other way. Miltia laid down above Yang's head so that the huntress was forced to look into both of their eyes.

The gazes were so intense that Yang had to close her eyes reflexively as she couldn't turn her head away. Her eyes quickly blew open when a strong electric current hit her breasts again, forcing her to meet the eyes. "Now be a good toy and give dear Mel here a good run," the red one said, the tone making Yang shudder. The sex lowered on her smeared face and she resigned to open her mouth and serve before she would get shocked again. Melanie had a sharp taste like fresh mint, that bizarre quality being the only the point of divergence between the two. Yang got a distinct feeling of deja vu when her tongue chased a soft gasp from the girl above her.

She had no opportunity to dwell in that when Melanie on top of her leaned backwards with a groan and slid her electrified hands across Yang's body. The captive shrieked in response when a hand quickly slid over her sex, the briefly forgotten tension returning at full force when her Semblance ate up the pain. Her cunt was clenching already despite herself, the previous abuse making the building pressure painful. She instinctively shook her head which was clamped between strong legs and felt Miltia's hands caress her temples, those eyes burning onto her mind.

"Don't you want to come, little toy?" Yang shook her head the best she was able, trying to make her tired tongue work faster to make it stop. "I'm sure you do." The hand on her sex spread jolts of electricity everywhere, making Yang strain to stay coherent. "Just let it happen." Yang gasped as a finger entered her, the eyes kept boring into Yang who could hardly concentrate, too focused on fending off the rising arousal and trying to make the moaning twin cum.

She was in luck, and it didn't take long for Melanie to shudder and clench on Yang, filling her mouth with the taste of mint. Yang let out relieved breaths as the twin rolled off to lay next to Yang, but her relief quickly turned to horror when the jolting hands started working her up again, only now with full attention given to the process. "I can feel how much you think you want to resist," Miltia said while staring intently into Yang's eyes, the light green shade directing Yang's thoughts back to dark places. Yang couldn't concentrate, not with the electricity and the stare drilling into her head.

The red twin making her rut against a stranger's leg in the club, Miltia strapping her to a sybian and whipping her red, the twin locking her in a cage until she's begging for water, the red—Yang's runaway thoughts ground to a halt as she wrenched her train of thought away in horror. The persistent mental images, the arousal, the absurd tastes—it was hypnosis. The red girl was a fucking mentalist.

This was bad.

Yang choked and struggled as hard as she could to get away, trying to shoo away the effects, only for the red twin to laugh darkly and pat her on the cheek. "Oh, I got you. I got you good." The white twin sunk two fingers into her drenched sex, drawing out a sharp gasp from Yang. Miltia pressed close to her face with a wide smile. "Took a while to crack you open, but now that I have access..." Yang choked and trembled as Melanie started kneading her sore clit forcefully, "...I can rewire all sorts of stuff. I got a really nice snapshot of you not wanting to cum."

Yang shuddered when the pressure reached a breaking point, curled up the best she could, let out a wail and came.

Except she didn't, her loud moans becoming confused. She felt it, she was past the point of no return and a hair's breadth from the actual orgasm which refused to come despite Melanie rubbing her with force. Her sex was quivering painfully at each touch as she felt a terrible chill go down her spine as she dropped her head back with disbelief on her face, meeting Miltia's sadistic visage. "You said you didn't want to," she lilted and joined her sister on the other side of Yang who let out an inarticulate scream born of frustration and fear.

It was hell. The twins held nothing back, the hands seeking out every weak spot on her artificially sensitized body. Her sex was tended to by two hands at all times, one pumping fingers into her while the other rolled her clit around which stubbornly stayed swollen and exposed. Hot mouths gnawed on her body, occasionally sharing a kiss with each other or Yang's screaming mouth. The pressure multiplied when one hand slithered under her body and started pumping two wet fingers into her ass, Yang's cries turning to sobs.

The pleasure was painful and the pain was pleasure. Yang just wanted the hellish limbo to end, her pleas delightedly and blatantly ignored. At some point one of her captors mounted her face again, Yang's desperate slobbering bringing her to a delicious climax in the vain hope of the twins having mercy. It went on and on, Yang losing all sense of time until she was so utterly spent she couldn't twitch a finger, the constant thrashing turning her muscles to painful jelly. Eventually the hands left her and the bonds loosened, but right now she couldn't think about even moving, much less actually escaping.

She was grabbed roughly by the collar, the twins hauling her limp body towards something she blearily recognized as a large dog cage with barely enough room for her body. She couldn't resist as she was thrown inside, one of the twins using padlocks to affix her wrist cuffs to the far wall. She tried to protest weakly, but just got a painful – or orgasmic, she really couldn't tell – slap on her abandoned cunt. "Sweet dreams," a black-haired silhouette said when the door was thrown shut and locked, the world soon going dark as a blanket was thrown on the cage.

Yang was alone with her thoughts for less than ten seconds before exhaustion smothered her to sleep, her sex left dripping on the floor.

 


	2. A Cold Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wakes up, feeling a bit thirsty.

Yang groaned as she started to wake up, scrunching her eyes shut when she felt the hangover settle in. Her head was hammering, her throat felt dry and cracked and her body ached like it had been put through a grinder, and with mild disgust she still tasted a mint shot in her mouth. How and why the hell had she gone this far, she thought and tried to curl up, freezing when her hands met resistance.

One by one, the events of the previous day pushed through her splitting headache. The club, Neo, Junior, the twins, the edging... She whined and dropped her head against the bars when she realized she – along with the floor – were still wet, a dull throb present in her core. The red one had turned her body against her.

Yang shuffled around a bit, trying to take stock of the situation. She was locked in a blacked cage, big for a dog but small for a human. She should be able to only mildly uncomfortably curl up on the floor if it weren't for her cuffed hands being locked to the cage a shoulder-width apart, the awkward bondage forcing her into a half-kneeling position which her body was loudly protesting as she tried to move. She swallowed and winced at how parched her throat was. She was dehydrated and she heard her stomach grumbling.

She sighed and fruitlessly tried her bindings. The cuffs had no straps she could feel, the bars she was locked to were too thick to bend and the collar on her neck was seemingly seamless. She resigned to wait for her captors to return while she tried to find a more comfortable position and ignore the latent arousal, not finding much success in either.

Eventually she could hear noises and the covering blanket was torn off the cage. "Wakey wakey," said an enthusiastic voice as Yang shirked away from the bright light which felt like nails in her brain. "Oh, our puppy has made a mess," the same voice said. "So wet and eager."

Yang grimaced and tried to cover herself. She coughed and managed to rasp out, "Go fuck yourself." Her lips were dry, chapped and pressed tightly shut, her face flushed with anger. All in all, the exact opposite of her other end.

The twin was joined by the other one. "Has a mouth, doesn't she?" Yang turned to glare at the two through her squinted eyes. She could see a white and a red blob in her vision, both wearing what seemed to be matching nighties. She started regretting her outburst when the cage door was opened and her vulnerable sex was assaulted by two hands. Her wet passage and erect clitoris accepting the intrusion greedily, and she moaned when the smoldering need was expertly stroked to a height Yang had been familiarized with all too well yesterday. She whined and tried to stiffly squirm away, only for two more hands to grasp her ankle cuffs and pull her legs halfway out of the cage and present her denied pussy better.

It went on until Yang was screaming she was sorry and she felt her body be thrown back into the cage, her sex sopping and _so fucking close_. "Naughty toy," the one in red chided her. Yang swallowed down sobs as she heard the door be slammed shut and locked again, hearing something being banged against the bars until she looked. The white twin was dangling a water bottle in her hand which made Yang swallow drily as her eyes locked on the condensation beading on the plastic.

Yang let out a wounded gasp as the twin chucked the bottle away. "Bad puppy," the two said in unison and turned to leave. Yang tried to plead, but the room door was slammed and she was left alone with just her arousal and the tantalizing bottle.

After some time, the twins returned. "Mmh, Harland makes the best gypsy toast, doesn't he," one of them loudly proclaimed and Yang felt her stomach turn. They walked up to her cage, eyeing her uncovered body. "Will you be a good puppy?" Yang fought a short internal battle which was finished when she glanced at the water bottle and nodded quietly, not meeting their eyes. She heard two happy hums and the padlocks on her wrists were removed, her sore body quickly dragged out of the cage. "Now to train you to be a proper washcloth." Yang had no time to stretch when she was roughly shoved to her hands and knees, the red twin pointing towards another door.

Yang swallowed her pride and started crawling towards the door which led to a rather lavish bathroom. "Oh, right," she heard one of the twins exclaim and suddenly start strapping a wide, red leather gag to her face, forcing a rubber bit into her mouth and tightly wrapping it around her head. "Much better with my colors on her," said Miltia. "Now wash us," she continued and shrugged off her clothes while stepping into the shower. Yang held there for a moment and then gingerly got to her feet, grabbing a red bottle of shampoo.

Miltia didn't react other than by turning the shower on, so Yang assumed she had picked the right bottle. She belatedly realized the purpose of the gag when the warm water bounced off and around it, not giving her a single droplet to drink. She sighed and started rubbing the liquid into Miltia's hair, hoping that they'd let her drink if she did a good job. She continued bathing the twin which became suddenly harder as the other one joined them, softly embracing her sister and stealing a kiss. Yang's face burned as she tended to the two soapy bodies in front of her, her own sex responding eagerly to the sight. Her arousal only intensified when the twins started to grind more insistently, fingers quickly starting to draw moans from each other.

Yang dejectedly worked with the sponge as the twins flaunted their climaxes right in front of her, only separating after Yang was done scrubbing Melanie's feet. "And she's also good with the sponge, what a treasure." Yang stayed on her knees, not caring to see their mocking faces as she dripped on the floor. "I think she deserves something too." Yang's eyes shot up, the hopeful feeling in her chest slowly morphing to dread when she saw the foreboding look on their faces. She started shaking her head when she saw Miltia grab a hose from the wall.

Melanie turned the valve open, and for a few moments Yang could just scramble away until an ice-cold spray hit her with force. She tried to cough away the water from her nose, unable to breathe due to the shocking cold while the rest of the chilling stream pounded at her skin. "Open wide," Miltia shouted over the rush of water, and Yang could just scream as the torrent was aimed at her sex. The twins ordered her to bare herself in different ways, the freezing stream scouring every bit of her body and emptying her bladder. Finally it seemed that the twins were done when the water died out and Yang was left curled in a ball, all heat leeched from her body. She was shivering in a puddle, staring at the clear water the muzzle on her face kept her from lapping up while the twins toweled themselves.

Without a word, they grabbed her drenched body and dragged it back to the main room. She was dropped on the floor, Miltia straddling her stomach – gods was she warm – and pushed two fingers into her perennially wet sex while Melanie started wriggling what felt like tiny shorts up Yang's legs. She moaned quietly from the stimulation until the shorts were up and the hand withdrew. "Now, puppy," Melanie said from behind her sister, "here's a choice. This," She held up large bottle of water in one hand, prompting Yang to nod wildly. "... _and_ this," she continued deviously and held up a small cordless bullet vibrator which killed Yang's enthusiasm. "Or nothing," she finished, looking into Yang's eyes with her sister.

Yang looked from one hand to another in desperation as her teeth clattered against the gag, the twins laughing at her predicament. The vibrator would hurt. No, worse, it would feel absolutely amazing. But she also needed water, especially with how much liquids her captors were wringing out of her. If she said no, the same question would just come back to her later with a worse deal when she was even more desperate. She swallowed drily and gave in, nodding her head. She had dealt with last night, so one vibrator shouldn't be the end of the world, right?

The twins let out a synchronized "oooo" and shared a knowing look. Yang braced and whimpered into her gag as the vibrator was slipped inside the tight and stretchy pants. She felt a zap of electricity and let out a surprised yelp as the elastic material shrunk, adhering to her skin and pressing the vibrator tightly against her clit. When Miltia rose from her body, she saw how the bright red shorts fit her like a second skin, strongly outlining the spherical toy on her sex. She gulped and waited for the vibration to start, but instead she was just grabbed again and dragged towards the cage. She started resisting when they locked her hands back to the bars, and this time they locked her legs to the corners too, leaving her in a half-kneeling position which made her prominently present her shivering ass.

Yang whined loudly when the rotor started spinning up to a low setting, the vibration battering her eager nub in its tight confines. She tried to reflexively buck and squirm, but the fabric clung to her and the vibe like glue. She felt relief when the bottle was placed on top of the cage, this one equipped with a drinking tube. Yang realized it was the type used by rodent owners which would let just a few droplets out at a time, but she counted her blessings as at least it was _something_ to ease her arid throat. "There you go, thirsty little pip," came a voice from above which made Yang freeze.

Her mind was flooded with terror when she realized she still had the gag on. "Mel, our shift starts in five. I'll go ring us in," Miltia said while picking her boots from the floor. Yang thrashed and yowled through the gag only to be pointedly ignored.

"Sure thing, sis." The two got quickly ready to leave to Yang's growing horror. She desperately tried to get their attention, thrashing and casting off water droplets from her wet hair, moaning out pleads through the muffling gag while the vibrator was automatically building up speed to bring her to the precipice. Yang sobbed as she saw Miltia leave, and from the bottom of her lungs screamed out a desperate, begging whine.

Melanie stopped and looked at her, Yang giving her the most pathetic, pleading look she could muster, one she dearly hoped was enhanced by the full-body shiver. Her heart almost stopped when Melanie started walking back towards the cage, leaning on it and looking the caged huntress deep in the eyes. Yang let out a soft whine to hopefully sway her, hiccuping near the end as her hips bucked. Without a word, Melanie opened the cage, making her tremble in fear and anticipation in addition to cold, not knowing what she would do. Yang let out a grateful breath when she felt the buckles loosening and the gag being peeled away. When it fell off, she coughed harshly, but managed to speak in a raspy voice, "Thank you."

A neutral hum was the reply as the hand grabbed her sex, sending forth a powerful jolt of electricity. Yang yelped and almost stuck the drinking tube into her eye, the sustained current making her scream. The hand let go and Yang felt dizzy, her involuntary moan becoming alarmed when she realized the current had supercharged the vibe which was now outright ravaging her sensitive sex.

Melanie smiled softly at her and turned to leave, ignoring Yang's pleading one last time and threw the thick blanket on top of her cage, shutting her into blackness where she heard a door slam shut.

Yang choked and gasped in the darkness, trying to get used to the vibration which felt like it was consuming her mind. She locked into a silent moan as she crested, the mental block keeping her there as the pleasure kept building up uselessly. Her teeth clattered from cold, and her hips kept bucking out of instinct as she felt her sex clench and prepare for an orgasm which was perpetually denied. The inescapable pleasure kept threatening to overwhelm her but never truly did, her body suspended in a torturous in-between. She cried out from the critical understimulation, eventually finding strength to reach and suckle on the thin metal tube and felt tears fall as tiny gushes of water started to drizzle down her parched throat, mentally thanking the white girl for at least that mercy.

Eventually the bottle was emptied and she was left with no distractions, only perfect darkness and the endless not-quite orgasm wracking her body. Slowly her body started warming up, and eventually the droplets of water on her skin were replaced by a sheen of sweat. She felt like blacking out, but didn't know if that actually happened. All she could do was try, try, and try to cum in an endless blur of agony. She didn't register when the twins returned and went to bed.

At that point she was too overwhelmed to moan anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit thirsty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, and I always forget to add this, feel free to point out grammatical errors and stupid sentences. Reading the same paragraph five times with slight variations tends to make the writer blind to both the details and most of the bigger picture.


	3. Brushing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins do a small makeover.

Yang was wrestled out of her half-conscious state when the blackout blanket on her cage was ripped off. She whined as the painful sunlight started to make her actively aware of her state. Her cunt was in agony, painful pinpricks of pleasure constantly needling the forefront of her mind as the skintight shorts kept the tormenting vibrator snugly against her. She blearily realized that the stimulation was weaker than it had been at the start, the overcharged batteries of the vibrator probably almost burning out. It was a small boon because the rest of her body wasn't in much better state. The awkward kneeling position she had been locked into had stiffened her joints, and her muscles were burning from the prolonged strain. Her throat was parched again, the hunger pangs had returned with a vengeance and to cap it all off the collar was still insistently biting onto her throat, reminding that she could do nothing about any of it.

She was too exhausted to react when the cage was opened, and barely twitched when her nominally covered ass was slapped hard. She did let out a choked whine when the hand started caressing her covered sex, the dying vibrator still tormenting her on its deathrattles. "Aw, sis, did you break her," said an accusing tone.

"Nah, she's going to be fine," came the less-than-confident answer.

Yang herself didn't even care at this point. Last... she had no idea how many hours, were the result of one ill-advised retort, and now she was entirely ready to throw out her dignity and whatever else if it meant staying on the the twins' good side. She quietly groaned when the locks were removed, and limb by limb she fell into a heap on the floor which was then dragged out of the cage. She was left on her back, staring numbly at the twins towering above her. "She seems out of it, sis," the red one said.

The white one frowned and raised her own nightie experimentally, revealing her sex. Yang responded by opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. The twin smiled and sat on Yang's face, who started dutifully licking. "See, Mil," the twin on her face said, "she's doing just fine."

Yang tried to control herself, she really did, but when Melanie's lips touched hers she couldn't rein herself in. The minty taste was heavenly, and she fervently gulped it down to soothe her burning throat even just a tiny bit.

"Mmh, more than fine," the woman on top of her moaned out, looking deep into Yang's reddened eyes. Miltia grumbled something in response and pressed her sister's face forcefully on her own slit, the white one giggling before starting to pleasure her. The sight of Miltia's lips being spread by her sister sent a jolt into Yang's sex and she quickly looked away, trying to focus on lapping up the beading moisture and pay no mind to her neglected core.

Evidently, Melanie was more experienced in pleasing a Malachite, and after a few minutes Yang heard the red twin cry out and bend over, pressing her twin's head into her crotch. Miltia breathed heavily and after a moment straightened up.

"Fuck, Mel," she said and flicked back a stray strand of hair on her forehead. She got a happy hum in response from Melanie and knelt down to kiss her. When she pulled back, she let out a pensive exhale. "I think the vibe is dying." Yang stiffened. "You overcharged it too much."

"My bad, sis," Melanie moaned. Yang felt panic rising when Miltia walked around and knelt between her legs. The huntress yelped when something sharp cut through the sticky material of the tiny shorts that had been put on her, and she squirmed when the fabric was being peeled away. She shivered when cool air met her overheated skin, and almost choked when the vibrator was lifted off her clit. She had almost forgotten how good it felt not to have something actively stimulating her.

The blessed moment didn't last long, and she cried out when she felt fingers start exploring her sex. A dying, impersonal machine didn't compare to having skilled fingers exploit her, and so within moments Yang was sobbing when she was wrenched back to the precipice and forcibly pressed against a barrier her body wouldn't cross. She tried for the hundredth time to cum. Body stiffening, toes curling, hips bucking, sex throbbing and a scream leaving her mouth as she forced the dam to break.

Nothing happened. There was no release, no respite and the fingers just kept pumping into her clenching passage as the scream died to sobs. She looked at Melanie above her with tears in her eyes, obediently still pleasuring her, remembering how she had given her the water bottle out of mercy.

The white twin was biting her lower lip, feeling herself clench when the puppy below her writhed and tried to overcome Miltia's mental block. She failed, of course, and the look in those pitiful eyes as they were directed at her was enough to push the twin over the edge, clamping down on the head below. She'd never get enough of that look of abject desperation when they thought there was a chance.

Yang fought down tears when she saw the twin climax on top of her, the minty taste in her mouth intensifying. Her legs shook uncontrollably as she tried to instinctively bar Miltia access, but in her current state the twin was able to casually keep her legs open. Miltia stopped only when her sister finished riding out the aftershocks and fell down backwards on top of Yang, pulling Miltia into another kiss and interrupting the torment.

Yang hiccuped and occasionally twitched when the back of Melanie's head ground against her sex. She heard the twins murmur something, but couldn't make out what. Soon after, Miltia left to rummage through a cabinet and Melanie twisted off Yang, planting surprising short kiss on her clit and dodging away when Yang's hips bucked.

Melanie moved to sit behind Yang and drew her onto her lap in a half-sitting position, clipping the cuffs on her wrists together. She draped her arm around Yang's neck, holding her in place without inhibiting breathing too much, and intertwined her legs so that Yang's trembling ones were spread wide. Her other hand was free, and she ran it across the skin of the trapped girl.

"We'll make you into a good toy yet," Melanie whispered in her ear as she caressed an erect nipple, "and that means we'll have to do more than just training." Yang whined and saw Miltia approach with some sort of thin tube and a glass jar in hand. She tried to struggle away when Miltia sat down between her legs, but Melanie's hold on her tightened as the other hand joined to keep her down.

"Now," the red girl said while waving the glass jar full of liquid in front of Yang. It contained a weird, perforated pea-sized bead with a tiny glass sphere suspended in the middle. "We do not have time for bathroom breaks, and it just so happens that a friend who can work around that owed us." Yang watched with fear in her eyes as Miltia unwrapped the tube and pressed one end against the bead, lifting it out of the bottle.

"That friend has a magnificently useful ability to create permanent, small portals," Melanie whispered and tightened her hold. "Now hold still."

Yang started putting the pieces together and reflexively recoiled. That glass part inside the bead was a portal leading elsewhere, and if they put that inside her... She screeched when Miltia found her urethra and started pushing the tube bearing the bead inside her. It stretched her painfully and she felt her Aura flare in response, but Miltia wrapped up quickly and drew the beadless tube out. Yang didn't feel different other than the lingering burn left behind by the tube, but the thought of the twins _using_ her body like that left her hanging her head when Melanie let go of her.

The twins stood up, communicating something via a series of stares, and then played a quick round of rock-paper-scissors. Miltia won and pumped her hand in the air as Yang watched them warily. Melanie scoffed and started dragging Yang by the collar towards the bathroom.

This time, Miltia didn't join them. The white twin hummed a cheery tune as she shampooed Yang's hair – with her own shampoo, Yang noted – and then worked out the worst tangles. It was almost a pleasant experience until without warning Yang got hosed again. This time she was lacking the muzzle, though, and when the stream died out, Melanie didn't stop her from lapping up cold water from the tiles. After a minute or so, she did walk up to Yang and pressed her foot firmly on her head which froze Yang.

"Now, we will be getting a visitor. While he's in here, you will not move or speak." She pressed Yang's head harder against the tiles. "Understood?"

Yang shakily nodded under the foot, and the pressure lessened a bit. "And if you think last night was bad, you do not want to find out what happens if you disobey now." Yang nodded again, body shivering from both the cold and the implications. "Good," Melanie exclaimed happily and stepped off Yang to rummage through a cabinet behind her. Yang looked at her for a moment and then resumed slaking her burning throat.

She was interrupted soon enough when the twin found what she was looking for and walked behind Yang who was busy hydrating herself.

"Ass up," came a quick command, and Yang obeyed. "Now," Melanie said while fiddling with something, "let's clean you inside out." Yang cried out when a small nozzle was pushed into her ass, but her struggle was quickly cut short by a boot slamming on her temple.

"Either this or a litterbox," Melanie said and fixed her with a flat stare. Yang gulped and nodded hesitantly, trying to ignore the embarrassment and count her blessings.

"Good," Melanie said while turning a small valve, sending warm water into Yang. "Five times or so should do the trick."

Yang was relieved when the twin finished the fifth round and roughly grabbed Yang by the collar, dragging her out of the bathroom. Miltia had set up a chair in the middle of the room, facing away from the door, and Yang was shoved to sit on it. The twins clipped the cuffs on her wrists and ankles to it too, and Miltia procured a few belts to further tie her down.

When the last buckle had been fastened, the twins left her sitting there and took their time showering and dressing up while Yang stewed in her thoughts. Soon after they finished, there was a sharp knock on the door behind her which made Yang's heart leap into her throat. She heard the door open as Miltia let in the unknown visitor.

"Ah, the customer. I see." The voice was very thickly accented, the rolling R making Yang peg him as someone from Mistral. She flinched as the man touched her damp hair, running it through his fingers. "Thick and kept, beautiful. And how long?"

"About this long," Miltia spoke from behind her.

"Yes, good," he replied and unzipped something. Yang was breathing erratically, waiting for what was to come. Her eyes shot wide when she heard a clipping sound from scissors. Yang whipped her head towards the sound which made the man yelp. "No move," he stated harshly.

Melanie walked in front of Yang's naked body and put her hand on her thigh, sending a low tingle of electricity through it. "She won't," the twin stated while staring Yang in the eyes, the threat from minutes ago still fresh in her mind. Yang took shaky breaths but nodded and the man got to work.

The clipping sound was like a gavel falling down. She no longer owned her own body. She just quietly watched as the bright strands of hair fell down, her Semblance not reacting at all. Between the cage, the hosings and the mental manipulation, this was just one of the many violations. Eventually the stylist finished clipping her hair short and wrapped her scalp in a puffy plastic bag, one that Yang recognized from her visits to the salon. It was used for keeping hair dye in place. She swallowed and closed her eyes, hoping that someone would find her soon. Nobody did in the next few minutes, and the stylist vacuumed the dye solution out of the bag and removed it.

"This good, no?" the stylist asked Miltia as he spun Yang around.

Miltia smiled widely, standing up and touching a bang. "Yes, this is excellent. You may go."

The stylist bowed and left, leaving Yang with the twins. "Now dress-up," Melanie said and clapped her hands, disappearing into a closet while Miltia detached her from the chair. Melanie returned with two small scraps of deep-red clothing, throwing one to Miltia. The two quickly got to work, Melanie forcing her head up and telling her not to peek. They wiggled her into an another pair of tiny shorts and a some sort of band covering her breasts, and then she was suddenly shoved towards the closet where she could see herself in full-body mirrors.

Her hair was the biggest shock. It was cut into a long pixie cut which, while not ugly, made Yang's heart stop for a second. It was also dyed to a bright platinum white which made her look like someone else entirely, which Yang belatedly realized might have been the point. The clothing she wore was quite ridiculous, and she gasped when Melanie shocked the articles which made the engineered fibers contract. Her areolas were barely covered by a band of red fabric which clung to her breasts, and the shorts she wore were even smaller than the last ones, just barely covering her slit. Worst of all, they had a small hole cut into the front which let just her clitoris uncovered, the small nub framed and standing starkly against the dark cloth.

She jerked when Melanie's hand reached around to play with her sex through the shorts, reminding her of her place. She let out a long embarrassed groan when Miltia started pushing a slimy, bumpy plug into her cleaned ass through a hole in the shorts, and she whined when she saw in the mirror that it was decorated with a fluffy, curved white tail which brushed against the small of her back. Before she could dwell in that embarrassment, Melanie wrenched her arms behind her back and clicked the white leather wristcuffs together, pushing her breasts outwards.

"Good girl," Melanie whispered into her ear and resumed grinding her palm between her shaking legs to stoke the waning need back up. Yang gritted her teeth when the raw nerves flared up again, and fell to her knees with a moan when Miltia jostled the tail plug inside her. With the twins working together, it took just seconds to reduce her to a whimpering, desperate mess, and she could only stare at the mirrors where two strangers were violating a third one.

"Now one last thing," Miltia said and brought up a bright blue contact lens for her to see. Yang stared at it as it closed in on her eye, breathing quickly and trying not to struggle when two fingers spread her eyelids open. The contact was placed gently on her eye, and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had held and blinked blearily. She had never used contact lenses before, and the world looked somehow weird. The other one came soon after, and after it went on Yang realized they were blackout lenses. She couldn't see a thing.

She panicked, frantically darting her eyes back and forth, but all she saw was just perfect blackness. She heard the twins chuckle when the alarmed sound she had made turned to a wavering moan when Miltia pulled out the tail plug entirely and shoved it back in. Yang shook her head vainly when the electric hands started roaming her body again, lightly jolting and zapping her randomly with no warning. She threw her head back and wailed when the current hit her exposed clit and her dulled Semblance responded eagerly to the pain.

"Will you be a good toy?" Miltia asked and pinched her nipple through the fabric.

"Yes!" Yang moaned when the current shot through her sex again.

"Do you want to cum?"

_"Yes!"_

"Really?" Melanie asked with faux curiosity.

 _"PLEASE!"_ Yang screamed and vibrated in place.

"Magnificent," the twins said at once and let her drop on the floor. The whiplash between the torment and the lack of stimulation was almost as bad as the edging itself, and Yang was left choking down sobs in an awkward position as her hips bucked desperately out of instinct.

"Now let's go clubbing!"

Yang heard something clip onto her collar and carelessly pull her to the main room, stumbling and choking at the same time. The dread didn't truly set in until she heard the hallway door open and felt the leash dragging herself towards it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever think how nobody ever needs to go to the bathroom in these stories?  
> WELL I FUCKING APPARENTLY DO.


	4. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang meets new people and one not so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the power of editing, I changed a few details about the previous chapter. Namely, added a tiny bit to the bathroom scene (because it keeps bothering me) and removed the arm binder.

Yang scrambled when the pull led her towards the very faint music outside. She tried her best to stay inside the room, but with her Aura unusable, her arms bound behind her and her vision robbed of her, she could do little else than choke and flail when the leash pulled her to a hallway. When the leash gave her slack, she made a lunge back inside with a desperate "no," but she impacted with a closed door hard enough to make her see stars through the blackout lenses.

"Bad puppy," a voice said and yanked the leash upwards which forced Yang to her knees, still dazed from the collision.

Yang shook her head. "Please, no—not outside," she started while getting to her feet, but got interrupted when a strong hand hit her throat and pressed her against a wall. She coughed and wheezed when the hand raised her kicking feet off the ground, entirely defenseless without her arms and eyes.

"No talking back," a voice said harshly, and slowly continued, enunciating each word with care, "You will do what we say, and only what we say. You will speak when we tell you to, and only when we tell you to."

Yang was nodding as much as she could before the halfway point, gurgling and feeling strength leave her body with each passing syllable.

"If I wasn't being clear, 'no' is not in your vocabulary anymore. Understood?"

Yang kept nodding, and the hand let go. She crashed to the floor, coughing and heaving when blood rushed back into her head.

"You do understand that what I have done to your head is very mild," the other twin said from the side. Yang heard her crouch in front of her, and the twin forced her head up by the jaw to blindly meet the mentalist's eyes. "If you try to pull off anything clever, I can guarantee you that what I am capable of can make you wish for the sweet embrace of death very, very quickly," she said in a low, even voice. "Capiche?" she finished, and when Yang shakily nodded, let go of her jaw.

"Good," Melanie said and tugged her leash. "Now start crawling."

Yang swallowed, still reeling from the strangulation when the leash pulled her again and forced her to her knees. Thankfully, apparently moving on her knees was allowed because with her wrists clipped together behind her back, otherwise she'd have to uselessly squirm to move forward. The leash tugged her onward, and she scrambled forwards keep up with the pull, grinding her teeth with every awkward half-step. The swaying motion was shifting the tail plug inside her constantly, and the intense pressure made sure her arousal wouldn't wane.

The music grew louder and Yang's breathing became shallow. Her heart was pumping at the thought of exposure, but despite her growing dread she had no choice but to follow the lead. The pull on the leash stopped, and she whined quietly on her knees when she heard people talking over the music somewhere close.

"Do you want to cum," Melanie nonchalantly asked while sliding her hand down to tease Yang's nominally covered sex.

Yang's breathing was quick while she thought what to say. The perpetual throbbing was gnawing at her psyche constantly, and she needed a climax badly, but not like this. They would present her in front of strangers, making her cum her brains out for their entertainment in the best-case scenario. But what if she said no? They'd still debase her here, and just like with the water bottle, the deal would come back to her with worse options when she was even more desperate.

She gritted her teeth. This wasn't a choice. They pretended to give her a options when everyone knew what she would do. They knew it, she knew it, they _knew_ she knew, but they still made her say it just to rub it in.

Yang swallowed thinly when a finger brushed against her exposed clitoris, and replied with a defeated "yes" while bowing her head.

"Of course you do," Miltia said and ruffled Yang's hair. "But you'll have to convince one of the patrons right around the corner about that."

Yang turned to face the voice with alarm on her face which was met with a chuckle.

"You heard me," Miltia continued. "We'll let you ask them nicely if you could hump their legs. I'll even lift the mental block to allow you to finish."

Yang stared at her blindly with her mouth agape. She'd have to _what?_ She couldn't even formulate a response before her ass was slapped hard.

"Well, go on, now," Melanie lilted. "We'll keep an eye on you. If anyone asks, your name is Snow White and you love being a slut." With that, she was kicked forwards, and she heard the music intensify as she stumbled around a corner.

Her breath hitched and she froze as she felt the stares prickling on her skin. She still couldn't see anything, but the mental picture of dozens of people seeing her in this state made her throat constrict and her whole body blush in shame. The leash tugged her gently to her right, and gingerly she started shuffling in that direction.

Miltia was smiling as she watched their blind pet shrink in shame and start tentatively moving towards the tables. The way their puppy reacted to everything was so lovely she doubted she'd ever get enough of it. Her grin widened as she watched Yang unknowingly trudge towards a small ledge, and the twins giggled when she yelped and tried to flail as she tipped over the edge, falling flat on her face.

A few of the people around the tables saw it and joined the laughing twins. The back section of the club was an invite-only area for patrons with... specific tastes, and as such they were familiar with situations like this. On occasion, some of them brought submissives of their own, Miltia spying a familiar petplay enthusiast curling in her owner's lap at one of the alcove tables.

Their own plaything had managed to right herself with little dignity, and Miltia deftly stepped down the ledge and snapped her fingers next to Yang's ear, using her other hand to wrap the loose leash around her neck.

"I'm lifting the block," Miltia said while doing absolutely nothing, and smiled as their pet perked up slightly. When she finished bundling up the leash, she saw the back of a black-haired woman she didn't recognize, sitting alone with a martini in her hand. Miltia glanced at her twin, silently asking her opinion. A small, very particular shrug indicated agreement; might as well give the newcomer an interesting welcome, right?

"Five meters in front of you," Miltia said and shooed Yang towards the woman. It was adorable, really, how much the huntress blushed as she stumbled forwards and ran into chairs. Yang made it to the table and found the patron by following the sound the cocktail glass made when she lowered it on the table. Miltia heard Yang start speaking with a wavering voice, but she lost all interest after the first "ma'am" when the patron turned around, stopping Miltia's heart for a few beats when she saw the blood-red eyes.

Miltia recognized the woman. The Bandit Queen, Scourge of Mistral, Raven _fucking_ Branwen was staring at the blinded girl kneeling in front of her. Memories of Hei's briefings flashed through her mind. After the blondie had first showed up, he had gone to great lengths to find out just who this girl was, and after digging up her family relations, in no uncertain terms told the twins to stay the fuck away. After reading the dossier on her mother, the two had been inclined to agree. She was _murder_.

Miltia flinched when the red eyes moved to look at her, making her flight-or-fight response flatline. Melanie sensed that something was wrong, and froze just as her sister had.

The Branwen knew. There was no way the white hair would fool her.

"Why?" Raven asked Yang in a neutral tone, interrupting her abject begging, and the low voice seemed to cut through the music and chatter as it reached Miltia's ears.

Yang swallowed, but continued. "...I want to cum, ma'am. I need it, please, can I?" she managed.

"You may not," Raven said with a grimace and stood up.

Without breaking eye contact with Miltia, she left Yang at the table and started walking towards the twins. Miltia felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt the radiating violent Aura intensify as she approached. Miltia had to crane her neck upward to meet the tall woman's gaze when she finally stopped right up to her, her very presence making the twin's Aura prickle.

"Tell Xiong that I found whom I was looking for," she growled in a low tone, too quiet for others to hear. "She was _dead,_ " she spat out and pushed past the petrified twins, rounding a corner into a corridor which didn't lead anywhere. Miltia felt cold sweat trickling down her neck as the presence faded and then winked out, and tried to piece together what had just happened.

They weren't all dead because the Branwen hadn't felt like killing them. She blinked and looked around, a few of the patrons having noticed the weird interaction and pretending that they hadn't been staring. She looked at Yang who was kneeling alone next to a half-full cocktail glass, looking unsure and turning her head in an attempt to hear better, her eyes drifting around aimlessly.

Miltia took a deep, steadying breath, and put her trademark blasé look back on. The monster didn't want them dead, and she wasn't about to question why. She found Melanie's eyes and nodded towards Hei's office, her sister catching her drift and leaving to find him. The red twin then turned back to Yang and started walking towards her.

Yang felt sick. She had just begged to rut against a stranger's boot and it hadn't been good enough. Her eyes burned with tears as the ambience seemed to press against her, every snippet of conversation feeling as if it were directed at her. She jerked when a hard slap hit her ass, one of her owners humming above her. She unconsciously leaned towards the twin's legs in an attempt to anchor herself in the darkness.

"You sure pissed her off," the twin said casually. "I don't think she's coming back. Three tables in that direction," she continued and shoved Yang forwards. "You get two more tries."

Yang breathed shakily and started moving again. This time the patron was male, and she had barely opened her mouth when a boot hit her face, sending her tumbling.

"Sod off with your whores," a gruff voice said. Yang climbed back to her knees, and she flinched when a glob of spit hit the bridge of her nose just as she was about to apologize. She turned away and was fighting back tears as the warm spit and bootprint burned on her face. She tried to wipe away the saliva on her shoulder before it flowed to her lips, but a familiar hand grabbed her hair and stopped her, Miltia having appeared next to her.

"Don't, you deserve it. One more try." The twin slapped the tail plug which sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. "Two tables that way, you really want to make it count."

Yang gathered strength for a few breaths and stumbled forwards sullenly. The entire game had to be rigged with the twins intentionally sending her to people who wouldn't let her have her release. The whole thing was again dressed up as something she seemingly had control over when in reality her only options were to humiliate herself or disobey and be punished.

She reached the table which had two female voices, one tittering drunkenly and a lower, more even one telling some story about grapes.

"Ooh, look, Ciar, the twins have a new kitty!" said the higher voice when Yang got near.

"So it seems," the one called Ciar replied. "Hello, Miltia. What's the name of your kitty?"

Yang was surprised when she felt a hand tap the back of her head, not realizing that the twin had followed her. She paused when the felt the spit rivulet reach her upper lip, but answered hoarsely, "It's—it's Snow."

Ciar hummed in mild surprise and the other woman let out an excited "ooo."

"Well, you should come along with little Yuki here well. Do you have something to say," Ciar asked, and Yang heard Yuki giggle.

"I," Yang started, pushing back the shame as her aching core reminded her of her mission, "I, uh, if I want to cum, I have to ask if I could rut against your boot. Please, can I, I need it." She couldn't say anything more because her throat locked up.

Ciar hummed thoughtfully. "Well, these are very good boots." She thrummed her fingers on the table. "Tell you what, if you can finish off Yuki quickly enough, I'll let you." The lighter voice squeed and started tugging at the bundled leash on Yang's neck, making her bonk her forehead on an edge before pulling her under the table.

Yang was swallowing her pride when she heard the woman shift her position and shimmy her clothes down. Yang tried to tell herself that it wasn't that bad and that she already routinely was made to pleasure two other strangers, but somehow it didn't ease the filthy feeling of selling herself when Yuki drew Yang by her hair towards herself.

Yang made contact with her already-wet sex, and made a show of licking up the tangy arousal around her labia before dipping in her tongue. Yuki moaned and purred as Yang did her best with just her mouth, and when she moved to suck strongly on her clit, Yuki let out a yelp and shut her thighs around Yang's head, bucking as the orgasm washed though her. Yang kept sucking and she felt a pang of envy in her own core as the woman climaxed against her face. Eventually she pushed Yang away, giggling inanely.

"She is good," Yuki said and patted Yang's cheek. "Good pick, miss Malachite!"

Yang swallowed down the lingering arousal and turned her head towards where Ciar was sitting.

"Hm, she's always a quick shot and I had already riled her up..." Ciar said which made Yang's stomach sink, "but I suppose it's good enough. Deal's a deal."

The three women chuckled when she desperately scrambled towards Ciar.

"You have twenty seconds," Ciar continued and proffered her leg against Yang who made an indignant noise. "Better hurry up," the woman said above her.

Yang whined desperately but straddled the latex-covered boot anyway, spreading her knees as much as possible and pressed her clit against the material, now feeling immensely grateful that her shorts had a hole in them. She let out a wanton moan when she started rutting against the boot roughly, her clit singing as she ground it against the protruding laces. Ever since first arriving here, she had been kept not far from orgasm, and now with the tail plug stirring up her insides she was already almost ready to burst. She threw her head back and all but jumped against the lacing, panting heavily when she approached the climax and screamed as she reached the edge.

"...and twenty," Ciar said as Yang's collar was grabbed and she was wrenched on her back, forcing out a desperate sob. Her hips bucked erratically out of instinct as her passage clenched, the imminent climax plateauing.

"As you can see," Miltia spoke over her pleading, "Snow here is a very thirsty bitch." She placed her heeled boot on her hips to keep her from squirming as her withheld orgasm started declining. "All she wants is to cum all day despite all the training." Yang whined pitifully which made Miltia press her sharp heel harder against her. "Now, what do we say," the twin prompted and removed her foot.

Yang couldn't reply. Her breathing was erratic, the lump in her throat made speaking impossible and the unbelievable pressure at her sex felt like it would make her explode.

A foot tapped her temple insistently, and Yang managed out a choked "thank you."

"Good girl," Miltia said. "Now clean up the mess you made on Ciar's boot."

Yang whimpered quietly as her sex throbbed, but rolled to her stomach, turning to face Ciar. She fumbled around until her cheek hit wet latex, and stuck out her tongue tentatively. Her face burned as she started cleaning the boot, tasting herself mixed with a rubbery flavor. She kept forlornly licking off her denied climax from the latex as the women idly chitchatted above her, and eventually pulled back when she couldn't taste herself anymore.

"Looks like your kitty is done," Ciar said and lightly pushed Yang's head away with the sole of her boot. "I think Melanie has something to say to you over there, too, based on how she's been looking at us."

Miltia bade her goodbyes and started walking, Yang sitting confusedly for a moment before scrambling after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long do you think I can keep her denied?
> 
> The answer might be shocking, but conveniently it's "as long as I goddamn please."


	5. Dreams of Pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are kind enough to help Yang with a personal issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those intro pieces which just kept ballooning until I had to make it a separate chapter. That in mind, take the "X/10" chapter count with big enough a grain of salt to thaw most of Alaska.  
> [Also, check out what this thing looks like.](https://i.imgur.com/R53czXa.jpg) Just because. I swear it has nothing to do with the imagery in the chapter itself.

Yang scrambled after her mistress, afraid of losing her in the noisy club as she still had her blackout lenses on. She had her wristcuffs clipped together behind her back and she had to scurry forward on her knees which made for awkward going which wasn't helped by the sting of the freshest denial.

She had been on the verge of climaxing after rutting against the woman's boot. Just a few more seconds and she would've made it, and now she was so painfully close that she tripped and landed on her face when the combined sensations of the chilling air on her stiff clitoris and the plug churning up her ass seemed to push her over the edge, only for her body to be firmly stopped by the mental block.

A small blessing was that she had reached Miltia as demonstrated by the boot firmly landing on her head and forcing her cheek against the vaguely sticky floor.

"...someone like her skulking around, he said to keep it down for a while," the other twin finished.

"What does it matter? She'd just stab us in our sleep all the same, and she obviously didn't feel like stabbing us here and now."

There was a short pause, Yang guessing that the twins again communicated something wordlessly.

"Well, he's the boss," the one Yang thought was Miltia said. "I guess we can start your regimen earlier."

Yang heard eager clapping from the other twin which made her feel uneasy as the boot rose away from her head.

"Come on, we have something new for you," one of the twins said and grabbed her leash, using it to drag her away from the music. The relief Yang felt as she left the public eye was quickly drowned by the anxiety she felt about that 'something new.'

Yang let out a breath as she finally heard the door firmly shut behind her, feeling the familiar thick carpet of their room under her knees. One of the twins affectionately petted her head while the other started opening drawers.

"You were a good pet out there. You deserve a reward for almost making it," the one next to her said and disappeared somewhere, leaving her straining her hearing to keep track of the twins. She felt heat pooling in her core despite herself when she thought of the reward. After all they had just put her through, they certainly wouldn't let her climax now. Almost certainly. But what if... She moved minutely, feeling the tail plug shift inside her. Her sex clenched as she thought back to the first day when they had so carelessly made her cum again and again, those electrified fingers making her Semblance buck and roar, her now-neglected clit singing under the onslaught, her sex gushing under the pleasure, and the taste of mint and lemons filling her mouth.

She was so lost in memories that she didn't hear the twin return, only snapping back to it when the tip of a boot slid up across her steadily throbbing sex. She yelped and almost fell on her back, face burning red as she tried to shoo away the intrusive thoughts. This batch was certainly her own and not just implanted by Miltia.

"So adorably horny," the twin chuckled and leaned down to brush a strand of hair away from Yang's eyes. "How would you like a meal?"

Yang swallowed and stuck out her tongue obediently, leaning forwards towards the twin's slit. She was stopped by a hand in her hair, the twin letting out roaring laughter.

"Oh you precious little fucktoy," the twin managed between bursts of laughter, "it's fascinating how your needy brain thinks. But no, I was talking about actual food."

Yang looked down, shame burning in her ears as she bit her lip. Of course. Stupid. She hadn't eaten since forever and even the hunger pangs had subsidized for now, leaving behind just gnawing emptiness. Just the mention of food had her salivating, and she nodded hastily when she realized that she was expected to respond.

"I thought so. Mel there is almost done prepping you a full serving, so better get you ready. Open wide!"

Yang hesitantly opened her mouth, and Miltia shoved what felt like a ring gag inside, strapping it firmly in place around her head. Yang let out a confused sound and she worked her jaw, trying to close it.

"Well, Mel is done now. Bon appétit!" With that, she stepped aside and shoved Yang forwards, making her lose her balance. Yang groaned loudly when hitting the floor, realizing how difficult eating anything would be not just with her arms bound, but her mouth forced open too. Ignoring the tittering twins, she stumbled forwards on her knees towards the spot Melanie had been making noise at. Deprived of her sight, she had to resort to awkwardly shuffling forwards and using her face to probe her surroundings. She didn't dare try to stand up.

Eventually, her face met something wet and slimy and she flinched. Further investigation showed that she had been given two large dog bowls – of course, what had she expected – filled with food and water, and she gingerly started trying to wriggle some of the food into her mouth through the gag when her stomach sharply reminded her of its emptiness.

The texture was disgusting. She didn't know what it was, but it was some weird slurry of thick goop with soft bits mixed in. Thankfully it didn't taste bad, Yang thought to herself as she imagined the more devious alternatives. It was mostly just bland with hints of pineapple. She realized with a pang of embarrassment that the soft bits were probably exactly pineapple, in there only to make her juices taste better.

The embarrassment wasn't helped by her messy eating. She couldn't close her lips or chew, so she had to awkwardly lick up the goop and then crane her neck upwards and try not to choke on it. She was too focused on the food to notice one of the twins creeping behind her, and while she was face-first in the water bowl, she almost inhaled all of it when the tail plug was pulled out. She jerked up and half-coughed, half-moaned at the sensation of sudden emptiness. A twin chuckled behind her, and she stiffened when the plug started to be pushed back in, spreading her again. She groaned at the stimulation, laying her cheek on the floor but keeping her ass up, not resisting the violation.

"Is the puppy not hungry?" a voice said with faux concern as the plug was pulled out again. Yang shuddered as the alternating pressure made her arousal skyrocket again, her ass gripping the plug tightly and making her see white. She groaned and lurched up, planting her face on the edge of the food bowl and starting to eat again.

"Good girl," the voice purred and abruptly yanked the plug out entirely, making her groan but leaving her to her blundering meal. With the distraction gone, she heard crinkling wrapping and clinking of utensils from her right, surmising that the twins were eating themselves.

She also realized that she was probably on a time limit too and sped up, not caring if she got the slop on her face. The pace let her empty the bowls in time as well as licking up the splatters from around them, and she was trying to smear the goop from her face back onto the bowl so she could reach it when she felt a hand grab her collar and finally pull her away.

"Good girl, cleaning after yourself." The ring gag was removed, and before she could start working the kinks out of her jaw, a rough towel was swirled on her sputtering face, wiping away most of the slop. "Now you're all fed and ready for Melanie's training," Miltia said excitedly as she tilted her head upwards and spread her right eyelids open. "Hold still." Yang flinched when the fingers made contact with the blackout lens, and blinked rapidly at the blinding light as it was removed. She squinted and saw an embarrassingly bright pink set of dog bowls near her cage.

She was whirled around and she saw a weird-looking piece of gym equipment sitting in the corner. It had a long, reclining leathery arch and some sort of restraints near the top. She had a very bad feeling about it, but couldn't do anything as Miltia dragged her towards it and hauled her on top the contraption, strapping her in with Melanie's help.

She was sitting normally at the higher end of the leather arch, facing away from it with her legs pointing downwards and firmly secured in heavy bindings. If she wanted to lay on the leather padding, she'd have to go all the way down so that her head was almost touching the floor, and they had fitted another collar on her neck and then attached her wristcuffs to it which kept her arms high. She was beyond confused. Were they making her balance on this or something? As she was sitting there, Melanie fiddled with the new collar and started pulling her down until her back reached the padding, her upper body laying in a downwards angle.

"Good toy. Now one last thing..." she said and produced a small deactivated bullet vibrator from somewhere. Yang squeaked and reflexively tried to wriggle away, but as per usual the twins ignored her protests. It took Melanie a while to slink the vibrator into Yang's tight red pants which compressed it firmly against her clit, the feeling causing dread to build.

Melanie got her attention by waving what seemed to be a large digital alarm clock in her hand, the display showing only zeroes.

"Give me a sit-up," Melanie commanded. Yang was confused, but she obeyed nonetheless. With the ease of practice, she hauled her torso up until her chin met her knees, and then lowered herself back down, looking at the twins inquisitively. The motion was harder with her Aura dampened, but far from difficult even from a lowered position.

"Good." Melanie waved the digital display in front of Yang which now showed "0001" in prominent, red digits. The number and the leading zeroes in particular started to give the bound huntress a bad feeling about this particular gimmick when the twin plopped the display next to Yang.

"Melanie here likes her pets with a bit of muscle definition," Miltia said while drumming her fingers on Yang's lean stomach which quivered in response, "and you are quite lacking in that area. Relying on Aura does that for you." Yang stared upside-down at the twins incredulously. They... wanted her to work out?

"We'll be out for," Melanie paused and glanced at her sister, staring for a few seconds before continuing, "a bit over eight hours. I'm sure you can manage six thousand reps while we're gone."

Yang's eyes bulged. _Thousands!?_ That wasn't physically possible, was it? She tried to protest loudly, only to have Melanie slap her face harshly.

"Quiet. We'll even give you a reward if you don't fuck it up," she said and caressed Yang's sex through her panties which made her exhale loudly. "Be a good toy and we might let you cum," she whispered and smirked as her pet involuntarily moaned in response. Yang's passage clenched at just the mere possibility of being allowed to cum, and her hips bucked when Melanie slapped her slit before continuing stroking her through the wet fabric. "Doesn't that sound great? I know you are so much more fun to tease when you're desperate like this, but a bit of motivation goes for a long way." She leaned down to bite Yang's erect nipple, enjoying the hiss it produced. "Just think of the release," she whispered and drew back, rising to leave the room.

Miltia stayed behind, grabbing her upside-down face and locking eyes.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint us," she said in a low tone which sent chills down Yang's spine. With the threat left there, the twin turned to follow Melanie. Before leaving, she nudged the digital display with her foot so it fell down on its face, hiding the counter. She smiled at Yang and slammed the door shut in their wake.

Yang was left blinking in disbelief, running quick math through her head. Eight hours times sixty minutes was almost-five-hundred-minutes, and five hundred minutes times sixty seconds was, she scrunched her brow, thirty thousand seconds until the twins returned. Six went into thirty a total of five times, and eyeballing the zeroes... One rep every five seconds, give or take, for the entire duration. She gulped, dread setting in. She hadn't really hit the gym with her Semblance giving her all the explosive power she needed and then some, and the demand sounded nearly impossible.

But it wasn't like they had given her a choice. If she failed, they'd punish her, and if she failed spectacularly... Yang huffed, resigning to this stupid game and hauled her body up. Only this time, when she reached the apex she suddenly squealed when the vibrator in her pants buzzed for half a second, sending a jolt of pleasure through her and making her fall down. She rose again, cautiously this time, and was again assaulted by the vibrator once her chin met her knees. She fell down, swallowing heavily. That was three reps now, and the vibrator was seemingly keyed to her finishing them. This was going to be bad.

There were no clocks in the room. Yang had lost count how many times she had lost count and fell down on her back hard when the device finally buzzed. Her eyes stung as her awkward angle kept sweat trickling into them, and her muscles burned like they were soaking in acid. Her dulled Aura worked overtime to soothe the fatigue, not doing so nearly as fast as her pace built it up, and the cursed vibrator kept flicking her towards the edge every single time, making sure that her mental focus was nonexistent and her cunt overflowing. She didn't know how much of all the moisture was sweat and how much cum, but it flowed down towards her face all the same.

She panted for a few seconds, grimacing and forcing her muscles to bend her body, feeling the sticky leather padding clinging to and peeling off her skin uncomfortably.

 **Buzz.** The vibrator blanked everything in white for a moment as it assaulted her tender clit yet again.

She crashed down, panting heavily until she pushed up again. Her entire body trembled from the exertion as she closed in on the threshold.

**Buzz.**

She fell down and coughed hoarsely. The huntress whimpered, trying to remember the last time her body had hurt this much.

The memory came to her quite easily. Just days ago, when she had been locked in the cage currently in front of her. The current aching of her sex was nothing compared to the electrified vibrator ravaging her mercilessly, just the thought making her sex clench. She gritted her teeth and willed her body to rise. That last break had been way over five seconds, so she'd have to go faster. Had to. They'd let her cum then.

**Buzz.**

She cried out as her cunt spasmed under the quick jolt on her clit, the uncaring device methodically keeping her most sensitive spot abused.

**Buzz.**

How long had it been? Four hours? Two? Eight? She sobbed once, rising again.

**Buzz.**

She bucked impotently and screamed at the empty walls.

**Buzz.**

**Buzz.**

**Buzz.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That's not how exercise works!" they said.  
> That's precisely how Aura makes it work, I say.  
> Checkmate, plebs.
> 
> Also, while writing this, I learned that you can swallow at least small amounts of food while having your mouth entirely open. Never tell my grandmother what I used her gift for.


	6. Up and Down, Up and Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malachites work with Yang to encourage her continued progress

Melanie skipped happily through the corridors, giggling and looking at Miltia. Her ever-so-slightly-elder sister had been right; taking the rest of the day off had been a great idea. A relaxing massage, a movie, and an expensive dinner was exactly what they had needed to get the edge off the Branwen's sudden appearance.

Miltia looked back at her and smiled, and Melanie just could not resist pinning her to the wall with a heated kiss. Not accustomed to being on the receiving end of such roughness, Miltia moaned appreciatively and grabbed her younger sister's ass, pulling her close and enjoying the body heat of her other half. She couldn't get enough. Every second she wasn't tasting, touching, feeling, _experiencing_ her sister was painful. She had just spent the entire day out with her and she felt a burning need for more. They worked together, ate together, slept together, trained together and damn near breathed in sync and it was never enough. And speaking of training...

Melanie was just slipping her hand under the red bodice to tease those perfect breasts when she felt more than heard Miltia mumble something into her mouth. She cocked her head and slowly pulled away from the kiss, pressing her knee up the red girl's thighs.

"Mel, are you going to fuck me here," Miltia breathed out, "or save it for our toy?"

Melanie made a small O with her mouth when she remembered what they had left stewing in their room. Their newest plaything was simply sublime to toy with. Beautiful face, all the right curves, perky breasts and a burning hot tongue felt amazing when that fiery Semblance really triggered. Watching the strong fighter be reduced to a moaning wreck was so deeply satisfying, and she hadn't been ever more aroused as when seeing their toy on her knees, desperate, dripping and begging for mercy. The blonde reacted just so adorably to everything they did. Every little jolt and slap was met with cute yelps and whines, and every new game the twins came up with made her more and more submissive, with the latest game being her favorite.

The thought made Melanie smile. She loved toned women. Within reason of course, but the thought of how their new toy would look in a few weeks sent shivers down her spine. She imagined how the defined midsection would writhe and clench under her touch, and how the powerful arms would helplessly strain against their binds as the twins tormented her. It was such a shame that Melanie had lost the rock-paper-scissors match when it came to deciding what to do with their toy's hair. She would look so much better with the hair long, wild and flowing, sticking to her clammy skin at the height of their sessions. The beautiful platinum white color Melanie had had to settle with was a small consolation. Oh well, what was life if not endless compromises.

"Let's see how our puppy is doing," Melanie said and fished out her scroll, opening up the coupling menu.

**6021** , it read with large digits, rolling over to **6022**  as the twins stared at it.

Melanie's eyebrows rose, Miltia's following suit as she parsed the mirrored digits from the other side of the transparent screen.

"She did it," Miltia said with some surprise in her voice. "Is her Semblance kicking in this much?"

Melanie shrugged and tapped the screen, sliding down the digits. "Dunno. Let's go check up on her," she said and bit lightly at the side of her sister's neck, "we can continue there."

* * *

 

Yang was straining against gravity, and with enormous effort managed to throw her body above the invisible line which triggered the vibrator, falling down instantly as the device whirred and shot yet another bolt of unwanted pleasure down her spine. The jolts had grown worse over the hours as the arousal built up and she grew more sensitive under the clockwork torment she had to bring down upon herself. She hit the sticky leather padding and breathed heavily, gathering strength and trying to ignore how her entire body was on fire, and not in the good way it should be. Having her wrists attached to the collar turned out to be even less comfortable than she had thought because she had to keep them tense or strain her shoulders.

She huffed and prepared for another rep when the door suddenly opened. She jumped at the sudden sound and went into a coughing fit as she failed to swallow, the latent dread suddenly bubbling up to the forefront of her mind. Time was up.

"How's our little toy? You've kept yourself busy, haven't you?" Melanie lilted as she circled around Yang's upside-down form. She knelt down and ran a finger down her stomach, the tickling sensation making her spent muscles quiver uncomfortably. Yang jerked when Miltia pressed two fingers against her soaked sex, the red twin having snuck close without her noticing.

"Oh, she has," Miltia said as her fingers ran over her drenched panties, squeezing out cum which joined the sticky mess on her midsection. "How about the count?"

Yang's heart was hammering as her eyes locked on to the toppled counter next to her. Melanie picked it up slowly as if to prolong the torturous uncertainty, and Yang held her breath expectantly as the twins looked at the device without a reaction, eventually turning it around.

**5882** , it read.

Yang's head fell back and she let out the breath she had held, closing her eyes and groaning in desperation. _Not even close._

"Poor girl, and you tried so hard," Miltia said with a pout while slicing and peeled off Yang's red panties. The blonde quietly moaned as the pressure on her clit finally disappeared, only to be replaced with curious fingers as Melanie leaned closer to her bare sex.

"My, she must feel awful," Melanie said with pity in her voice while she played with the sodden folds in front of her which made Yang hiss and her legs twitch. "So tense and all for nothing."

"Too bad," Miltia said while flicking off one by one the buckles holding Yang's legs to the machine. With her hands locked to the collar and her muscles fatigued, Yang couldn't stop herself from unceremoniously sliding down and crumpling into a groaning heap at Melanie's feet when the straps gave way.

Melanie deftly crouched down and straightened her up, briefly freeing her arms to clasp the wristcuffs together behind her back. Apparently uncaring of getting sweat on her white outfit, she then sat down cross-legged on the carpet and pulled Yang's upper body against her so that they both were facing the same direction. Yang was too tired to do anything but slump against her and try to get her breathing under control while Melanie started playing with her breasts. Yang hissed when the twin reached her hard nipples and started sending a trickle of electricity through them.

Wordlessly, Miltia straddled Yang's hips and pressed close to her face. Yang swallowed and looked at the twins warily. The remaining blackout lens in her left eye meant that she couldn't turn enough to see Melanie behind her which only made her more nervous.

"Well then. As a reward," Miltia whispered and placed her hands against Yang's sore midsection.

"...for almost making the goal," Melanie seamlessly continued and nibbled at Yang's ear.

"...we'll _almost_ make you cum," Miltia finished with a smirk and slid her hand to cover Yang's sex.

Yang bit back a whimper when she felt a finger glide over her swollen clit, dread and anticipation combining with the familiar, humiliating need. She felt Melanie smile against her earlobe which made it worse. Knowing that they relished debasing and bullying her made it just more humiliating when she submitted anyway, and her breath hitched when she saw the cruel smile on Miltia's face when the twin took in her desperation.

"Here's the deal," Melanie whispered into her ear as her sister slowly worked her way towards her sex and lightly bit at her thighs, "Mil here is taking off the mental block." Yang jerked at the thought with a mumbled plead. "However, you are still not allowed to cum." Yang's blood froze and Miltia arrived at her core, giving her slit a long lick.

"If you cum now, you are not going to cum in a long, long," Melanie paused to quickly zap Yang's breasts, " _long_ time," drawling out the word for emphasis.

"No, no, no, no, please, no," Yang whined and tried to fruitlessly struggle away, horror growing when she felt a peculiar haze lifting from her mind, signalling the absence of the block.

"So be a good toy and keep your legs spread, will you?" Melanie continued and tightened her hold to keep her in place.

Yang shook her head. She couldn't. She couldn't do it. Her legs were trembling, instinct telling her to keep them shut and fear making her hold them open. All this time her body had been pushed towards an orgasm, and without the mental block she'd lose instantly. She wanted it. She needed it, but she didn't dare to imagine the repercussions of disobeying a direct command. If she made it, they'd let her cum soon. Right? Miltia was visibly enjoying her reactions and giggled when a light kiss on Yang's exposed clitoris made her breath hitch.

Yang threw her head back and closed her eyes tightly, trying her everything to push down the ever-present arousal which was not only agonizing, but now also terrifying. The possibility of being finally able to climax made her whole body throb in anticipation, and a not-so-insignificant part of her told her to just go for it and damn the consequences.

Miltia shifted, and Yang let out a surprised hiccup when an impossibly light touch caressed her sex. She looked down and saw that Miltia had removed one of the feathers from her hair and was twirling it just above her clit, smiling smugly. Yang exhaled when the feather made contact again, the almost imperceptible pressure enough to light up her frayed nerves.

Melanie chuckled behind her as Yang squirmed. "Mil is _very_ good at reading people. You wouldn't want to disappoint us, right?" Her other hand snaked down and spread Yang's lips to give her sister better access which Miltia quickly took advantage of. The feather swished back and forth across her spread sex, the tiny droplets of pleasure threatening to bust open the whole dam. Yang screamed and begged for them to let her come, her pleads jumbling together when the erratic touches reached her clit again.

As was expected, the twins happily ignored her. Yang had known they would, and the begging turned to sobbing when she neared the edge.

She was close.

She was _so_ close. She gritted her teeth, held her breath and with every fiber of her being tried to not give in.

The feather pulled away, leaving her tense like a piano string.

Yang exhaled heavily, trying to keep her sex from clenching. Her body was trembling from the exertion, and between shaky breaths she had to painfully consciously keep her legs from drifting shut.

Miltia looked at her teary face with her head cocked. Yang met her pale eyes and swallowed, choking when the feather came down again. She let out an incoherent apology and tried to focus on anything but the dancing feather.

"Please," she whimpered, finally cracking. "P—please put the block back on. I can't." Her jaw trembled as she met Miltia's eyes. "I can't," she repeated, looking down.

"You will," said Miltia firmly and used the feather's bristles to saw across Yang's clit a few times. The huntress let out a pitiful, choked noise when her sex twinged and the twin resumed her teasing.

She hadn't been this close... ever, without going over. With the mental block off, the twins could push her even closer and make her hold it in. All of her energy went into that task as the feather kept intermittently brushing against her twitching sex, making sure that she stayed on the verge of climax. Melanie kept breathing into her ear and teasing her with her hands, squeezing and zapping her breasts or just gliding her hands across her abdomen to make her fatigued core clench with a trickle of electricity. The twins worked in complete silence, the only sounds in the room being Yang's erratic gasps, moans, sobs and pleads.

Yang had no way of telling how much time passed. She could hardly think as the only things on her mind were the crushing need surging from her sex and the ever so slightly more powerful urge to avoid punishment. Her clitoris had became so hypersensitive that she could acutely feel the warm breaths Miltia took when she was close enough, and she had slumped against Melanie a long time ago, the constant straining against the imminent orgasm wringing out the last of the strength in her muscles, leaving behind just a sweaty, limp body. At least she didn't have to worry about closing her legs because she didn't think she even could at this point.

She was barely conscious and could only whine when the feather became more insistent than it had ever been. She tried to think of her bike, but her thoughts were so scrambled she hoped she'd just pass out before she would cum. Miltia said something she couldn't make out and the feather disappeared, the red twin rising to her feet and leaving Yang teetering on the edge with her sex throbbing. White noise was filling her ears and her vision swam as the all-consuming arousal ate at her psyche. She blinked between short breaths and shuddered. Had she just orgasmed?

No, came the answer when the faint haze of the mental block fell on her again.

She never did.

Maybe never would.

* * *

 

Yang lay there, lacking the energy to cry. Melanie rose to join her sister, leaving the huntress lying on the floor and shivering in cold sweat.

"Look, she didn't even beg at the end," Miltia said with some surprise in her voice.

"Such a great pet," Melanie agreed. "Do you think you deserve a reward?" she asked Yang, leaning over her.

Yang didn't really hear what was said. She was pretty sure it had been a question, and she had been told that 'no' was no longer a useful word in her vocabulary, so she blearily nodded.

Miltia hummed and stepped in, pressing the sole of her boot against Yang's engorged clit, the firm pressure making her buck and gasp. "Don't get greedy. Maybe if you had made the reps." The red twin leaned in and doubled down on the pressure, slowly twisting her boot from side to side. Yang was moaning and squirming under the assault, the sudden hard stimulation setting her sensitized nerves alight as she reflexively grinded her clit against the rubber. She knew it was fruitless, but after the torturous lightness of the feather, she couldn't stop herself even as she felt her sex throbbing at the very edge.

Melanie's cheerful voice wormed through her lust-addled mind. "I think it's our turn to have some fun too!" she said from somewhere behind Yang. The tone alone was enough to make instinctive dread rise inside her. She let out a long exhale when Miltia's boot rose away from her, and coughed when she was pulled by her collar and spun into a kneeling position in front of Melanie, her bleary eyes struggling to focus when something long and hard smacked her on the cheek.

She was still gathering her bearings when Miltia knelt behind her and grabbed her by the cheeks with one hand. "Come on now, open up. You want to have it well lubricated." Yang didn't have time to put the pieces together before Melanie thrust the strap-on into her mouth. The sudden intrusion shook her awake as the suddenly naked white twin took hold of her hair and started pulling her down on it. Melanie's combat skirt was lying on the floor next to her, replaced with a white harness on her crotch with a sizable deep-red dildo jutting out of it. Yang started quickly gagging as the tip slid across her tongue, making Melanie pull back slightly and fix her grip on Yang's hair.

"Such an aggressive gag reflex," Melanie murmured and thrust deeper to make her gag again.

Miltia crouched down behind Yang and hummed right into her left ear. "Such purity," she giggled and tweaked a nipple as Yang's eyes started to water. "Want me to get rid of it?"

Melanie stopped just barely over the threshold Yang could comfortably handle and hummed, seemingly deep in thought. "Yeah, there are only so many hours in a day."

Yang was busy trying to hold her dinner inside as the thick implement inched deeper into her. She had no experience in blowjobs, and her throat was spasming sickeningly to get rid of it. She couldn't stop trying to cough as it reached her throat, and she felt her stomach convulsing urgently. Only, nothing happened even as the dildo sealed off her windpipe and finally bottomed out in her gullet. Melanie was biting her lip and jerked her head a few times to pull her head flush against the harness. Yang gargled and shook as she tried to instinctively expel the shaft lodged in her throat, her nose running and throat clenching, but nothing more.

Miltia nibbled at her earlobe and caressed the dildo through her throat. "There we go. Puking is so unsightly, don't you agree?"

Melanie hissed in response and pulled out, leaving Yang heaving and coughing as strings of slime and saliva broke off the dildo. "Fuck me, that's one feisty throat," she mumbled and pushed back in with a moan, this bottoming out faster. "Mil, you're a goddamn genius," she breathed out, "these neural dildos are amazing. I can feel her roiling around it."

Miltia hummed noncommittally and slapped Yang's ass, the sharp flare of Yang's Semblance forcing out a wet moan. "Imagine how her pussy will feel like," Miltia said and reached around to stroke Yang's wet folds, "it has been doing nothing but clenching since we got her."

Melanie groaned and pushed back into Yang. "Rub it in, will you."

"I will," she replied cockily and stood up, the faint sound of unzipping reaching Yang's ears. Meanwhile, Melanie was busy ramming into her throat, the thick rod squeezing more and more tears out of her eyes and cutting off her breaths on every stroke. Soon enough, Melanie pulled out entirely and just held Yang by her hair there as her dizzying coughing threatened to topple her over. She was roughly pulled up to her shaky legs by her hair and turned around. Miltia had matched her sister with a white strap-on and walked up to the pair, closing Melanie into an embrace with Yang sandwiched between them.

The twins shared a languid kiss as Yang whimpered quietly, feeling Miltia's dildo glide across and spread her lower lips. Miltia moaned into the kiss as they broke apart and latched onto either side of Yang's neck, sharp teeth eliciting a gasp from the bound huntress as she clenched in response. "Don't be too loud," Melanie whispered as Miltia pulled back and agonizingly slowly sank into Yang's dripping heat.

The tip spreading her lips apart felt heavenly after so much teasing, and Yang could just moan with an open mouth as her walls clamped on it. The twins had abused every other part of her body while keeping her slit almost untouched the entire time, and being speared by something so thick after so much build-up sent her to the edge immediately as her walls greedily massaged the intruder. She knew she wanted it to stop, but the feeling of pleasure was so overwhelming she couldn't help herself.

Miltia sighed deeply as she finally finished her push and pressed her breasts against Yang's. "Gods above you're missing out," she said breathily and reached to knead Yang's ass cheek. Melanie grumbled in response and started pushing in herself, Yang's pucker parting around the slicked dildo. Yang yelped and shook as her ass was spread, the intense feeling of pressure making her tremble and clench as both of her holes were stuffed. She whimpered when Melanie kept going and the twin shafts molded her body around each other and squeezed her insides between them. She was barely breathing when Melanie finally finished.

Miltia's groaned "fuck" was the only warning Yang got before the twins started thrusting. A scream left Yang's throat as the dildos started pumping into her and her vision shorted, overwhelming pleasure filling her. At first the twins thrust in unison, alternating between painfully empty and agonizingly full, and then they switched to always having one of the dildos inside her. She was breathless even before the twins started exploring her further, Miltia dragging her nails across what skin they encountered and Melanie biting into her neck while keeping a continuous current zapping through Yang's sensitive nipples.

Yang was overloaded by the sensations, her Semblance burning out what blurred line there was between pain and pleasure. She cried out as the crested pleasure kept building, her body convulsing and shaking as the orgasm kept only creeping closer. When Miltia found her exposed clitoris and took it roughly, Yang's legs locked up and she lost her footing, falling down on the waiting shafts. The twins didn't slow down and just hoisted her up in unison, breaking her down again and making her wail as her sex throbbed in vain.

Miltia huffed and silenced her with a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, ending it with an awkward slap across the face. "Now now," she grunted between thrusts, "don't be greedy. It feels good, doesn't it? Don't be so sad just because it could feel better." She emphasized her point by thumbing Yang's clit again, causing a choked moan.

"Please," Yang slurred, the utter exhaustion of the day draining her of everything.

Melanie chuckled in response. "It's so much fun when you can just feel her desperation, isn't it?" the twin said behind her, sliding her hand down to take over her clit and zap it lightly.

Yang screamed incoherently as her mind emptied itself of other thoughts. She needed to cum. Now. Her body had been used beyond exhaustion, but she still found from somewhere the strength to thresh and buck away and towards the stimulation. Anything. She had to cum. The twins pressed her more firmly between their bodies to keep her in place, speeding up their thrusts and breathing heavily in her ear. She arched and strained in a mindless attempt to climax, primal need taking over as she pushed her fatigued muscles past their limits and clenched as hard as she could.

The twins moaned the same note into her ear and locked into a kiss as they came, their thrusts becoming shallow and intermittent. She whined when she felt the twins grind their sweat-slicked bodies against hers, their muscles tensing rhythmically. They kept slowly moving in and out of Yang's oversensitive body, ignoring her pitiful whimpers while they stared dreamily into each other's eyes, and Yang sobbed once as her own climax stayed a hair's breath too far away no matter how madly she spasmed. The agonizing pressure remained, and her cunt kept thrumming with maddeningly promising pleasure which would never reach completion. 

Yang hung limply between them, her body drained to the point she was pushing herself to keep breathing. Her mind was a hazy mess of desire and exhaustion, and every muscle in her body ached after the abuse she had been put through. Her Semblance was going haywire at her misery, but instead of explosive strength it made her just overheated and sore. She wanted to shift her position, but just couldn't find it in her.

"That was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Miltia said conversationally and twisted Yang's left nipple, getting just a tired twitch in response.

"Sure was!" Melanie said happily. "Although I wanted to get that tongue in me. I think she's done, though," she continued and zapped her other nipple with an electric current, building it up until Yang coughed out a whine. "She's not even clenching like she used to."

Miltia huffed, absent-mindedly tracing red patterns on Yang's skin with her fingernail. "I don't think we can do both of our regimes in one day. It's no fun if she breaks."

"Shame," the other twin replied and pulled out of her ass with a groan, making Yang fall backwards and land in an unmoving pile. Melanie stretched, casting off her harness and crouched down to grab Yang's collar.

"I'm keeping this on," Miltia said and moved to help Melanie. "I want to feel you cum around it," she purred darkly, getting an erotic chuckle in response. Yang wheezed weakly as she was choked and dragged by her collar towards her cage, too fatigued to turn so she could breathe. She was shoved in on her back in the cage, Melanie chaining her legs to the upper corners of the cage while Miltia circled around and clipped her collar to the lowest rung which kept her from raising her head off the floor. Her glistering pussy was prominently on display, faint wisps of steam rising from her cum-splattered juncture as her overworked Semblance was exhausting itself.

Yang exhaled heavily when she saw the look in Melanie's eyes and the twin sunk three fingers into her and used her other hand to knead her sore clit. Yang twitched and whined when the barely receded feeling hit her again in full force, making her tender walls quiver and throb obediently in anticipation of an imminent orgasm. She let out a choked sob as Melanie added an additional finger to spread her further, skilled fingers hitting her G-spot and making her whole body ring with every thrust. Yang finally slumped down when Miltia threw the blackout blanket on the cage and dragged Melanie with her.

Yang was again left with just her thoughts and her burning sex to keep her company. Finally done, the white noise started to intensify in her ears until she could no longer hear the twins' orgasmic moans and giggles as she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a real piece of shit to write. I've had it in varying stages of completion for months and I finally found a way of cracking it open.  
> Fun fact: original idea was to title the chapter as "Yang finally cums" and then end it in denial, but then release a short mini-chapter immediately afterwards where they reward her. But nah, technical difficulties asides, she's going to have to earn it. Failing the sit-ups doesn't warrant a real reward, now does it?


	7. Mindgames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins and Yang go through the morning routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes this story is still alive.  
> Though no closer to completion, as this chapter started off as a vague plan for like a 300-word intro. It's on the slower side as a result, but the next one should be up to speed.

"Wakey wakey!"

 

Yang groaned as sudden sunlight wrestled her back to consciousness, the familiarity of the harsh wake-up not making it any easier even with the one remaining blackout lens blocking half of the light. Her groan wavered and peaked as she started regaining her wits and realized how her entire body felt like it was made of wood, her stomach a painful lump from yesterday's exercise and her limbs stiff from having been chained to the cage. A different, much more agonizing ache was pulsing on her sex, a constant tickle of pleasure impossible to forget. She was chained on her back with her legs spread to the corners of the cage, forcing her hips angled awkwardly up against the front hatch. The position left her pussy raised and on display so that the steadily dripping arousal was trickling down on her stomach and breasts, leaving her feeling sticky and filthy. She bit back a whine when the twin opened the cage latch and started playing with her exposed pussy, fingers sliding over her inner lips and around her clit, quickly driving her to the edge as Yang felt herself buck into the stimulation out of instinct.

"Ooh, she's really wet now," the twin said and lightly patted her cupped hand on Yang's sex, making a series of obscene, wet slapping noises. Yang whimpered audibly when even the brief taps felt like jolts of lightning against her clit.

"Good. Means she's motivated," the other twin replied.

"And so delicious to tease," the first one said, leaning forward to run the flat of her tongue over Yang's heated slit, earning a groan. "And it keeps that Semblance nice and prepped to warm us up."

"Good little puppy," the twins said in unison before they started detaching Yang from the cage, letting her fall closer to the floor with every click until she was freed entirely, lying listlessly on the cage floor before her ankles were grabbed and the twins dragged her out. She really didn't like how much of her movement involved the twins dragging her from place to place, but even if there was any point in resisting it, she was too tired to do anything. One of the twins straddled her stomach and huffed – Melanie, Yang thought as her one good eye found focus.

"Mil, she's all limp," Melanie whined and slapped Yang's breasts twice, making her just groan in response. The hits stung, but she just couldn't muster the will to move until Melanie clapped her hands on each of the nipples and started channeling an increasing trickle of electricity through them. Yang gasped and squirmed at the feeling, eventually arching her back as the pain started to become unbearable and Melanie shut the current off.

Miltia pouted as Yang flopped back down on the floor. "Mel, you wore her out too much yesterday."

Melanie scoffed and crossed her arms. "I wore her out? There's nothing wrong with healthy exercise, so you can blame your feather games for this."

"Yeah, tell that to the contact and see what she thinks. Surely it was me and my feather which wore her out and not the six hours of enforced sit-ups."

Melanie stuck her tongue out at Miltia before turning back to Yang. "Whatever," she said and leaned forward to look in Yang's eye, sliding her hands on Yang's midsection and palming her breasts. "Doesn't matter, because you're going to be a peppy little puppy today, won't you?" Before Yang had time to pick up on the mention of the 'contact', she felt a faint tingling on Melanie's hands and nodded out of instinct before the current ramped up.

"Good girl," the twins said in unison as Miltia knelt down above Yang, both twins staring at her silently.

Melanie smiled and started playing with Yang's nipples, sending light jolts through them which Yang's renewed Aura drank in greedily. Yang gasped at the spiky pleasure running down her spine and consciously pressed her arms flat against the carpet to keep them from shooting up. She hadn't been told to do so, but she didn't want to find out what happened if she touched the twins without permission.

"We're having a special guest at Junior's today," Miltia said while nailing Yang to the floor with an unblinking stare. Yang was unable to avert her eyes from the gaze and swallowed nervously, the constant tingling on her nipples making her rub her slicked thighs together in an attempt to relieve the building tension. "And I'm sure you'll be on your best behavior when entertaining her, won't you?" Yang inwardly cringed at the thought of the twins selling her body like that but nodded again vigorously when the electricity briefly amped up again.

The twins smiled, and Melanie raised her hand to pat Yang's cheek. "Splendid. You don't need to see for this, so let's get rid of that unsightly lilac," she said, moving her other hand to take a tight hold on Yang's head.

Yang felt her pulse spike at the implication, calming down slightly when she saw Miltia lean down with a bright blue contact lens on her finger. Yang struggled to keep her eye open as it touched her remaining seeing eye, allowing the twins to drop her back to perfect darkness after blinking reflexively. They drew away from her, and she yelped when she felt a sharp pinch on her nipple before Melanie got off her. She lay there, unsure what to do until a hand grasped her collar and started dragging her towards the bathroom, choking her out in the process and making her cough and scramble to get her feet under her.

She had thought that her enforced blindness would come with some concessions, but that wasn't the case as she was shoved into the shower with the twins on her heels.

"Well," one of them said after Yang had stood there in confusion for a few seconds, "start washing us."

Yang swallowed drily and started feeling the wall with her hands, trying to find the shampoo rack as the twins turned on the shower. Finding the rack was easy enough, but she stilled when her hand brushed against the dozen bottles sitting next to each other.

She had no idea which was whose. She had noted that the twins always used their own conditioners and shampoos, but she hadn't paid attention to the details. Feeling the twins' eyes on her back, she started feeling the bottles and feverishly tried to recall the last time. At the end of the rack she found an oddly shaped bottle with a spiral pattern, and with some difficulty recalled that it was the shampoo Miltia used. Relieved, she squirted some on her palm and turned around, suddenly realizing that now she had no idea which twin was which. While she couldn't tell their voices apart, Miltia had shorter hair which she would recognize at a touch, but at this point she was too familiar with the games these two played. She had a feeling that if she tried to just pat their heads to find out, she'd lose whatever they had decided was at stake. These things were rigged so that she would lose, so she steeled herself and just chose one, reaching forward with her hand.

Short hair.

Yang tried to keep the relief off her face as she started slathering the shampoo into the hair, the twins starting small talk as if they weren't just waiting for her to make a meaningless misstep. After finishing that, she also got the conditioner right thanks to a quick sniff which confirmed it to be lemon-scented. However, when she started rubbing the body wash into Miltia's shoulder, she froze as she heard a disapproving hum from the twins. She stayed in place as Melanie moved behind her and reached around with her arm, splaying her fingers on Yang's stomach.

"That's not hers," Melanie said into her ear and took a showerhead from its holder on the wall. Yang took a sharp inhale when she felt a torrent of water hit her hip, Melanie keeping her from squirming away by pressing their bodies together as she moved the showerhead towards Yang's sex. Yang let out a wavering moan and almost buckled as Melanie toggled on the massage mode on the showerhead, making it shoot a tight column of rapidly pulsing water.

"Well, go on," Miltia said in front of her. Yang took a wavering breath as Melanie made her stand straight, trying to hold her mental focus as she reached for the bottle rack again. She lost her composure in moments as the torrent of water lit up her sensitive pussy with ease, quickly pushing her to the edge as it hammered against her clit and streamed around her lips. She moaned and stumbled as the pleasure hit its peak, and she almost dropped the bottle she had haphazardly chosen.

"And that was my conditioner," Melanie said and turned up the water pressure, drawing a strangled yelp from Yang. Her mind was fuzzy and her vision crackled with white as she reached the rack again, leaning heavily against it as she tried to keep her wits. Focus proved to be impossible as her thoughts were scrambled by the intense barrage of water, like dull electricity spreading from her sex, gnawing and throbbing in her core, impossible to ignore and demanding her attention. She quickly caved in with a loud moan, losing her footing and falling on the floor from Melanie's hold as her body went through the motions of an orgasm with none of the relief, just her core cruelly tensing repeatedly.

The twins hummed disappointedly as Yang shivered with her cheek pressing onto the wet tiling. "What a sad showing," Miltia said from above and planted her bare foot on Yang's head, smushing Yang's cheek against the grate.

Melanie handed over a bottle to Miltia who cracked it open. "She'll do better next time." It wasn't a question or even directed at her, but Yang still nodded as she could under Miltia's foot, her pussy still buzzing from the stimulation as the twins started showering themselves. The foot remained on her head, pushing her down on the floor, so she remained at their feet with water and suds cascading down their bodies and splattering on Yang as they passed the showerhead between each other.

Yang was shaken from her stupor when she felt a hand grasp her collar, the feeling of the metal biting onto her throat now a familiar one as she was hauled to her feet. Her legs were still shaking from the withheld climax, and she was pretty sure the grate had left imprints on her face.

"Now, we'll need to get you cleaned up too. Hands behind your head," Melanie said from behind her, running her hands over Yang's stomach and palming her breasts. Yang obeyed and laced her fingers behind her head which robbed her of what little protection she had had. Miltia took advantage of that by pressing their bodies together, sandwiching Yang between the twins. Their smooth, shower-slick bodies grinding against her were hard to ignore even without the hands tweaking her nipples, and Yang gasped when Miltia's hands joined to knead shower gel onto Yang's breasts, focusing on rubbing the stiff nipples which stoked the cooling pressure in her core. Melanie's hands started exploring the rest of her body from behind, gliding over her skin slick with body wash, and Yang groaned when she realized that Miltia wasn't moving on, and instead kept tweaking and pinching her nipples to goad Yang back to the edge.

Yang squirmed under the relatively gentle caressing of the pair of hands drifting down her body, and she dropped into a breathy moan as Melanie's hand slid over her pussy, a thumb pressing onto her clit and almost making her buckle from the spike of pleasure.

"Mel, slow down. We can't rent her out if you turn her into spineless jelly again," Miltia said, pointedly pulling at Yang's nipples until she moaned.

"It's going to be fine," came Melanie's voice from down below, and Yang hissed when she felt a sharp bite on her asscheek, the mouth latching onto her with enough intensity to leave a hickey. Melanie let go of her with a pop and moved her hands to frame Yang's pussy. "Good pets will grow lethargic without a steady diet of relentless—" she shoved two fingers into Yang "—rough—" she pulled out and rammed a third finger in, making Yang whine "—fucking." she finished, shoving in four fingers and squeezing Yang's clit between the knuckles of her other hand.

Yang cried out as she was filled, clamping hard on the invading fingers as the pinch on her clit made white spots crackle in her blind vision. She let out a gargled moan as Melanie kept going, the harsh stimulation pushing Yang to the very edge where her thoughts fogged over, leaving her unable to do anything but whimper and throb in the face of the imminent release which just wouldn't come.

"Melanie," Miltia said more sternly.

"Fine," Melanie drawled and pulled out of Yang. "I was just getting her nice and steamy for the contact." Yang swallowed, her head swimming. She felt so empty, and her pussy was weakly clenching around the lingering feeling of the fingers. She needed to cum. She didn't know how many times that thought had gone through her head in the last few days.

"Whatever. Just get her hair."

Yang squirmed between the twins as they got to work on her, the pair taking their time tormenting and caressing her. It was almost pleasant, having their hands glide over her skin and massage her muscles, but the constant nips and pinches fed into her Semblance and made sure that she never cooled down past a certain point. She was out of breath and dazed when the twins finally took a step back and left her on her unsteady feet. Yang shrieked when the stream of water washing over her suddenly turned freezing, the sharp sensation shocking her out of her daze. The twins laughed at her as she twisted in place, the cold stealing her breath for long seconds as she tried to curl up to escape the biting cold.

"Hey! Stay still!" Miltia said and directed the stream to Yang's face. "Bad girl." Yang sputtered and reluctantly bared herself again to the freezing torrent, the rapidly dropping temperature making her shiver. She hated the cold. Overheating had never been a problem to her thanks to her Semblance, and its warmth meant that the cold didn't really touch her either, but with the collar currently on her, the warming embrace of her Aura was absent and the biting chill clawed at her mercilessly. She forced a hiss through her teeth as the stream was directed at her armpit, heat quickly leaching out from her body. She shook in place as the stream slowly moved over her body, and she instinctively closed her legs as it reached her crotch.

"Legs open," Miltia said and the stream moved back to Yang's face until she spread her legs. The chilling stream moved back down and lingered unnecessarily long on her crotch. Her legs quivered as her body told her to snap them shut, but she managed to resist the instinct even as her skin rippled with waves of goosebumps.

"Turn around."

Yang gritted her teeth but obeyed, baring her back to the freezing water, her arms shaking both from the cold and the instinct to protect herself.

"Bend over."

Yang had no choice but to comply, and she reflexively sucked in air as the torrent drifted between her legs, the water chasing away body heat lingering there. It didn't end there as the twins ordered her around, minutes stretching on with each successive humiliating pose until she was numb and shuddering from the cold.

"Alright, out," Melanie finally said, and Yang let out a breath of relief as the stream cut off and left her dripping and shivering in the corner. After a second of gathering her thoughts, she comprehended the order and shuffled out of the shower stall. Her limbs were sluggish from the cold, but she was glad that it was finally over. Until one of the twins tripped her on the second step, making her fall down on her face with just barely enough time to get her arms under her. Her ears burned despite the cold when the twins laughed at her, and when she tried to clamber to her feet, one of the twins' feet landed between her shoulder blades. The sole felt warm, even hot to the touch, but it disappeared quickly after shoving her down on the floor hard enough to knock her breath out.

"Down, girl," Melanie said sharply. "We told you to keep your hands behind your head. Now, on all fours."

Yang gritted her teeth, partially to keep them from clattering from the cold, and partially because she was mentally chastising herself for giving them an obvious thing to blame on her. She begrudgingly got on all fours, swallowing nervously as she tried to anticipate their next move. She pulled herself close to keep the warmth in, keeping her arms close to her body and crossing her shins to retain even a bit of heat, but that did little to keep her from still shivering uncontrollably. Stray droplets of water were running down her body and sapping heat as they went, many of them gathering on her hard nipples before falling off. She swallowed hard and shivered again, involuntarily trying to warm herself up with her Semblance and only feeling the Aura dissipate via the collar.

"Come on now," Miltia said in a disappointed tone which told Yang she was rolling her eyes. "I just told you to keep your legs open!" Yang gasped as her stance was kicked wide open, leaving her hands and knees spread on the cold tiling. She shook in place, dreading what sort of punishment they would come up with. The answer started to dawn to her as the twins ignored her entirely, going about their morning routine and chitchatting with each other as if she weren't there at all. All she could do was wait in place, shuddering in a puddle of freezing water while her mistresses took their time dressing up. Every instinct she had was telling her to curl up and cover herself, but she couldn't do anything without risking the twins' wrath. She had to just wait and fidget from the overbearing discomfort, hoping that the twins would give her a break before hypothermia set in.

She was shaken from her reverie when one of the twins palmed her breast, the hand feeling fiery hot against her chilly skin. Yang moaned out despite herself, pressing against the source of heat until it drew away.

"Good girl, waiting your turn," Melanie said next to her, and Yang heard Miltia ruffle with something to the side. That something turned out to be a towel, and she flinched when it was thrown over her head.

"You dry her," Miltia said and left the room, closing the door behind her. Without responding, Melanie yanked the towel down and jerked Yang's head along with it, probably just to annoy her, and started drying her with it vigorously. Yang swallowed down the humiliation of being treated and dried like a wet dog, and to add insult to injury the towel was made of a coarse fabric which hurt as Melanie scrubbed it against her cold skin. Yang bit her cheek and barely managed to contain a moan as Melanie rubbed the towel against her sex, the painfully sharp acuity of the cold leaving her clit raw and throbbing from the abrasive handling as another wave of goosebumps took over.

"Aw, is our puppy cold?" Melanie drawled and left the damp towel wrapped around Yang's face, sliding her hand across Yang's back. The touch was so warm that Yang didn't manage to fully swallow down her whine which only made Melanie chuckle and remove her hand. "Don't worry, you'll warm up in no time." Yang briefly contemplated giving her a scathing remark, but that was interrupted when Melanie gave her ass a harsh slap. Yang swung in place and grunted, adjusting to the burst of pain and the following buzz of pleasure until Melanie slapped her other cheek even harder, forcing a breathy swear out of Yang. "Well?" Melanie said, as if talking to a toddler. "Go on, will you?"

Yang huffed and started crawling towards the door, tense and mentally preparing for another strike while carrying the used towel around her head. The strike never came, and she just waited next to the door until Melanie opened it so that they could enter the bedroom. Yang swallowed thickly as she felt the twins' eyes on her. The humiliation of acting and being treated like an animal burned deep in her, and it didn't warm her one bit as she stopped somewhere around her cage to wait for further orders, blind, shivering and helpless.

Without warning, a boot landed between her shoulder blades again and pushed her down to her elbows, leaving her ass in the air. She flinched when Miltia yanked the towel off her head and grabbed her wrist, but the warmth of the contact made her follow the pull easily, and she instinctively leaned towards the body near her.

"Stay still," Miltia snapped and Yang got a sharp slap across her face as her reward. She yelped and shied away, trying to hold the next wave of goosebumps at bay as her hand was pushed firmly against her shoulder. Yang swallowed nervously when Melanie joined in to slip a leather strap around her elbow, starting to physically bind her. She quivered in place, the twins' fleeting touches of warmth tickling her cold skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. They trussed her up with cuffs on her wrists which pressed her forearms against her biceps and added similar bindings on her legs, the bondage forcing her to move on her elbows and knees. Other than that and the ever-present collar, she was left entirely naked as the twins pulled back to admire their handiwork.

"Isn't she a convenient package," Miltia said and pushed Yang's calf with her boot, making her take a few stumbling steps to the side. Yang hung her head. She wasn't sure if being dragged around by the collar was better than being made to walk like an animal too.

Melanie said squeed, crouching down in front of Yang and scratching her under her chin like a dog. "She's so cute! Like a baby fawn taking its first steps. I want to give her a meal," she gushed and started rustling with something in front of Yang.

"Yeah, sure, just rem— oh fuck's sake. Fine, but be quick about it," Miltia said with some exasperation in her voice. Yang's stomach rumbled, and she didn't understand until Melanie grasped the sides of her head and jerked her forwards under her skirt. Yang couldn't help but moan as hot thighs wrapped around her head, her open mouth quickly pulled firmly against Melanie's crotch. She didn't need prompting to know what to do, and she started licking the pussy she was trapped against. She shivered, the heat of the body against her feeling heavenly after the icy shower, and she lost herself in the sweet, minty taste of Melanie's pussy. She knew that the latter was just a hypnotic trick, but she still sought out more by digging in her tongue as deep as she could. She didn't want to think about it, but the taste was the best thing she had felt in days.

"Oh fuck, she's eager," Melanie murmured and shifted her position to better press Yang's head against herself. Yang ignored the remark, instead focusing on the task in front of her. She took Melanie's clit in her mouth and hummed, hearing the moan that caused and quickly darting down to lap up more of the delicious essence. She lost track of time, buried in the amazing warmth and coaxing more and more of the sweet taste. She let out an unintentional whine when eventually she was jerked up by her hair and pressed against Melanie's clit, which she obediently started sucking on as the moans intensified and the thighs clamped hard around her head. Yang guided her through the orgasm, trying to finish it so that she could move down to taste the resulting build-up of arousal.

"Haa, that was good," Melanie said and pushed her off callously. Yang opened her mouth to complain, but she caught herself just in time as a sudden wave of shame came over her with a realization. She had almost begged to eat one of her kidnappers out. That's how low she had sunk. She set her lips and looked down blindly. Even with the shame burning in her ears, she still wanted to dive back down on her, much as she hated to admit it. Between Melanie's legs was warm and delicious, and now she was left with just a fading aftertaste and a fresh reminder of how cold she was.

...or was this urge just another trick? Miltia wiring up her brain all sideways? She fidgeted uncomfortably in place, mulling over it. She had no idea. Were they gaslighting her? Even if they weren't, they were already succeeding in it. She swallowed. No, it had to be a trick. Had to.

"Bon appétit," Miltia suddenly said from above her and put down in front of her what sounded like a bowl. Yang winced internally at the reminder of her new eating habits, but the emptiness in her stomach was quick to convince her. She lowered her face to the bowl and found that it was filled with the same tasteless, gooey mush as last time, and she felt a muted feeling of disappointment as the gruel washed away the minty taste. Another round of chills ran down her spine as the air conditioning clawed at the lingering dampness on her, and she wished that she'd at least get a warm meal.

She choked on the food and almost fell down face-first in the bowl as something was unexpectedly shoved into her ass, a few centimeters of a slippery, bumpy dildo pressing past her tight ring. She leaned on her forearms, gritting her teeth and letting out a shaky breath as the intense pressure radiated from her backside. She tried to make herself relax, but another chilly shudder ran down her back and made her tense up around the dildo. Her legs twitched and she let out a clipped moan when the twin started tilting the dildo around inside her, the steady motion slowly stoking the arousal simmering deep in her.

"Get on with it. We don't have all day," Miltia snapped and put her boot on the back of Yang's head, pushing her down towards the bowl. Yang gasped as the dildo was shoved in an inch deeper, and she resumed her eating. It was hard to focus between the cold stiffening her muscles and the dildo steadily being worked in and out of her. She groaned as it slowly worked in deeper, a faint swish of fibers against her lower back telling her that it was the same bushy tail plug she had worn earlier.

"Just look at her drool," Melanie giggled behind her, tracing the tip of her finger through Yang's slit which made her buck suddenly and take in the rest of the plug with a groan.

"We just washed her and she's already leaking. What a needy slut," Miltia murmured above her.

Yang had to bite back moans as the plug moved, subtly feeling how the warmth in her core started spreading with every stroke and how her empty pussy pulsed, wordlessly begging for stimulation. The pace was languid but gave her no breaks, and she eventually hissed as the pleasure plateaued right on the edge she loathed so much. Her reaction only encouraged Melanie to move faster, and by the time Yang had finished her bowl, the heat rippling through her body had taken over the previous numbing cold, leaving her hot and dry in all but one spot.

"There," Melanie said, clearly satisfied with the result as she shoved in the plug and gave it a few good twists, making Yang buck and lose her breath. "All fed, primed and ready to go."

"Good. She's going to be in a bit of a hurry, now," Miltia said from the other side of the room and walked up to her, crouching in front of her and wrenching her head up by the hair, as if Yang could meet her eyes. "Now, listen closely," she said and patted Yang's cheek sharply. "We don't have time for herding you around, so you'll have to make it yourself. The contact is in room 104, and you'll have to find your way there. It's to the right, down the stairs, across the lounging area, up the stairs there, and the third-last door at the end of the corridor."

Yang swallowed, her mind swirling. Number what?

Miltia jostled Yang's head by the hair a bit. "To the right, down the stairs, over the lounge, up the stairs, third door at the back. Got it?"

To the right, down, lounge, up, third door at the back. Yang repeated that a few times in her mind and nodded, wincing as the movement pulled at the hairs Miltia was holding onto.

"Good," Miltia said. "I don't need to tell you what happens if we find you trying to sneak out. There are people out here, none of them friends of yours."

Yang winced and nodded, mentally kicking herself for not even trying to figure out a way to escape. Even if that would've been pointless.

"Well, off you go, then," Melanie said and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, dragging her over to the door and opening it. "You don't want to keep her waiting!"

Yang hesitated for a second in the doorway and yelped when Miltia planted her boot on Yang's ass and shoved her out, sending her sprawling on the hallway floor as the door slammed shut. She blinked uselessly and oriented herself, feeling a cold knot start forming in her stomach as she tried to remember the directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...aaand _boom_ underhanded cliffhanger. I'm prepared for the hatemail.


End file.
